


一千零一夜

by JOYCE000



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYCE000/pseuds/JOYCE000
Summary: 关于《一千零一夜》《一千零一夜》到这里已经全部结束了，首先要感谢每一个阅读过它，无论是喜欢或是不喜欢的人。这个故事经历过很多坎坷，在创作它的时候我也每天都在挣扎，经过很多调整，它才成为现在的样子。而在此之中，有一些话想要和大家分享。《一千零一夜》的七个故事，属于系列故事，并不是连贯的，而它们每一个的背后都有很多未完的话。1.陌生人的来电在这个故事当中，受害者和嫌疑人是陌生人的关系，那么为什么会有冲突呢？我们每个人都有对我们自己来说很珍贵、很重要的人，我们总是为他们付出很多。但是这样的心意仅仅只有自己知道而已。冲突，往往只是不经意的举动和恶意，因为你永远无法知道，那给别人带来了什么。我们都有自己的生活，却又不可避免的和其他人交织在一起。并不是说忍气吞声，或者得过且过。而是在适当的时候，多给陌生人一点宽容和温柔，我想这是有必要的。2.关于我爱你的两种方式我爱你。是会保护你，还是会成全你的所有决定？这样的问题似乎对我们每个人来说都很难以抉择。爱，既是保护，又是尊重。这个故事中的“拼图”是我非常喜欢的意象。它好像既有趣又残忍，完整和破碎在它身上是共存的。如果可以，我希望大家都能成为一幅画，哪怕不是那么美，但是也不要留有裂痕。在这个故事中还讲到安静、疏离的人，这往往并不是他们的本心，只是出于一种自我保护。我想要替这样的人发声，替这样的人正名。所有的冷漠都是来源于怯懦。请一定更加爱他。3.爱是我没有说出口的话有一些爱，是我从来没有告诉过你的。故事中的受害者对于自己的家庭、父母都怀着深重的不信任。有的时候，他们会好像不喜欢你，或者忽视你。但千万记住，没有什么好怀疑的。只是因为，爱是我没有说出口的话。很多孩子都这样做过吧。可能不是绑架，只是自残、绝食等等。为什么好像伤害自己比伤害对方还要奏效？只是因为，爱是我没有说出口的话。4.变异的爱情当我在写这个故事的时候，我的大纲上只有五个字——“变异的爱情”，即使后来这个故事做了一定的调整，这几个字还是根深蒂固在我的脑海中。究竟怎样得来的爱情才能存续？究竟怎样的爱情才能不变异？这个故事中的受害者其实可以说是罪有应得。他在职场中打压下属，肆意盘剥，在情感中荒淫无度，不择手段。现实中就是这样，有时带给我们黑暗的并不是一些在角落里蠢动的人，而是身居高位、时常露脸、精明强势，甚至是受人欢迎的家伙。可就是这样一个人，我们也不能够用自以为的惩罚去处置。就像故事里说的，我们应该去寻求正常的手段，而不是被仇恨拉下深渊。我们所能做的就是更好的保护好自己，捍卫自己的权利。诚然，偏见是可怕的东西。但请一定鼓起勇气，不要畏惧。5.少女的罪与罚冷暴力、语言暴力、争斗。不知道什么时候，这些词变成了少年人生活中的关键词。“只有恐惧，才能报复恐惧。”这句话是不对的。以恐惧去报复的恐惧的话，那和本来带给你恐惧的人又有什么不同呢？这个故事我删减了很多，并不想特别细致的去说，那会太可怕、太压抑。在少年的时期，我们都经历过太多的无法言说的情绪，但唯有自杀是最不可取的方式。“我不会抚平你的伤口，也不打算拘谨的隐藏它、无视它。若是你只能等待它慢慢痊愈，那么我就和你一起等待。”6.世界上的每一个你你住的小区或者你念书的学校，也有很多它们吧。在你不经意的时候窜出来，或者光明正大的在你面前晒太阳。它们好像什么都不怕。但是其实，它们都是无主的流浪鬼。有的时候你会脚步匆匆的嫌恶走开，有的时候你会蹲下逗弄逗弄它们，有的时候你会从小卖部带上一根肉肠。给世界上的每一个它。它们是没有主人，但是他们会遇到世界上的每一个你。带它们去晒太阳吧。天冷了。7.犀牛角和鲨鱼的牙齿这个本来是第七章的标题，因为本来有八章，但是被我删减了。犀牛角和鲨鱼的牙齿。这是我对陈立农和林彦俊人物的形象定位。独自奢侈珍贵，独自纯白无瑕。彼此尖锐锋利。在故事中我尽量把他们写得很温柔，但实际上他们都是非常聪明，非常锐利的人。但是为什么他们还是拥抱彼此的尖刺呢？因为爱。因为林彦俊说的“我会代替父母守护农农”；因为陈立农说的“我可以保护阿俊”。当你想要靠近另一个人的时候，你并不是非要丢掉自己的什么，只要彼此能够接受对方身上的那么一点尖锐，拥抱还是很温暖的。最后，该故事中的所有人物、职业、情节均为虚构，请勿上升。希望大家都能过即使不是那么完满，但是温柔平和的生活。再次谢谢大家。





	1. 来自地狱的电话铃声-恶魔的悄悄话

1.  
“嘿，彦俊！”  
助手阿成急匆匆的拿着一堆资料进来。

“呃，”  
他刚进来就转过身去。  
林彦俊是坐在座位上，但陈立农正坐在林彦俊的办公桌上。  
两个人在接吻。

陈立农听到声音就转过头来，似乎是司空见惯了，很是不以为意。  
倒是林彦俊还有一点不好意思。  
“进来又不敲门！”  
林彦俊咳嗽了两声然后坐好。  
“嗯，有什么事啊？”

“啊，那个，”  
阿成一下有点回不神来。  
“啊，有一个新的案子，雇主点名要你们俩去。”

没错，陈立农和林彦俊是两个私家侦探，但与众不同的地方就是，每次他们俩都得一起去破案。  
为什么呢？  
因为可以假借工作时间谈恋爱呗。

“你先拿来我看看吧。”  
陈立农从办公桌上滑下来，坐到林彦俊的对面。  
阿成把资料递过来就识相的出去了。  
陈立农摊开资料，没看几眼就笑了。

“笑什么？”  
林彦俊好奇的凑上来。

“不过是一个小案子。”  
陈立农合上文件递给林彦俊。

“嗯？就这么简单的一个案子还要找私家侦探吗？”  
林彦俊有点纳闷。

“诶呀，有什么呢，人家找上来门来，我们还有不赚钱的道理吗？”  
陈立农说着从座位上站起来。

“干嘛啊？”

“去现场看看呗！”

 

2.  
“咚咚咚”  
林彦俊一边站在门口敲门，一边打量着这个房子。

这是一幢普通的商品房。  
十二楼，声控灯坏了，林彦俊是手动开的灯。电梯有一点旧，油漆印的广告到处都是，红的黑的，印在墙上有一点刺眼。  
面前的这扇门看起来是新换的，指纹锁的，门上没有猫眼，打开门就会与房主面面相觑。

林彦俊正这么想着，门就打开了。

“你就是，李雪杰？”  
林彦俊和陈立农都震惊的看着打开门的房屋主人。

“是啊，进来吧。”

林彦俊和陈立农互相看了一眼。  
这是一个电话骚扰案，再加上这雌雄莫辨的名字，他们俩可都以为雇主是一位女生呢。  
没想到是一个三十代的中年男子。

“李先生，你的情况可以和我们具体说一下吗？”  
陈立农一进门就问到。

“嗯。”  
这位李先生也没有招呼他们俩就径直走到沙发上坐下。  
林彦俊抬起头来瞥了陈立农一眼。  
陈立农则撇着嘴向他眨了眨眼推着他走到沙发旁边。

“事情是这样的。”  
李先生开始自顾自的说起来。

大概是晚上七点吧，林彦俊和陈立农才从李先生家离开。

“嗯，你觉得，这个案子怎么样？”  
林彦俊一下楼就问到。

“不着急，你不饿吗？我们俩先找个地方吃点东西吧。”  
陈立农一边说着一边搂过林彦俊。

“诶呀，回去点外卖吧。”

陈立农无奈的笑了，林彦俊就是一个工作狂，有了工作就忘了他。  
“好吧。”

回到办公室的时候，外卖还没有到，陈立农性子急正准备催单就被林彦俊给拦下了。  
“反正我们又不着急，等一等吧，先看看这个案子。”  
两个人在一个小白板面前站着。

“据这位李先生所说，他是从两周前突然开始每天晚上都会收到骚扰电话。”  
林彦俊一边说一边写下时间点。

“并且是每天晚上的11:28，从来都很精确。”  
“最近又并没有什么结什么仇人，除了，”  
林彦俊话还没有说完就被人给打断了。

“你好，你的外卖。”  
外卖小哥局促的站在门口。  
“不好意思啊，今天实在太忙了，迟到了。”

“没关系。”  
林彦俊接过外卖就随手放在桌子上。

“诶，不吃饭吗？”  
陈立农眼巴巴的看着晚餐。

“等把这一点讲完。”

“诶呀，还有什么要讲的！”  
陈立农从白板面前走开，一屁股坐到沙发里，迫不及待的打开外卖盒。  
“你不就想说，除了他才分手的女朋友嘛！”

“是啊，但是他又分明说打电话给他的是一个男生的声音啊！”  
林彦俊在陈立农旁边坐下。

“可能是变声器嘛！”  
陈立农一边吃一边含含糊糊的说。

“就算是变声器，一个说话的习惯，包括节奏、习语是不会轻易改变的，更何况变声器一听就应该知道是很奇怪的声音啊，”

“啊~”  
林彦俊还没说完就被陈立农打断了。  
他夹起一块肉伸到林彦俊的嘴边。

“啊~”  
林彦俊一边沉思着一边张嘴咬下这块肉。  
“可是他明明说是从来没有听见过的声音啊。”  
林彦俊一边嚼着嘴巴里的肉一边皱着眉头说。  
像一只小仓鼠一样，陈立农觉得。

“你觉得会有什么人能够知道他的电话号码呢？”  
陈立农突然说。

“嗯？”  
林彦俊疑惑地看着他。  
“现在信息泄露这么普及，随便什么人都能知道他的手机号吧。”

“不是。”  
陈立农表情有点严肃起来。  
“我是说，家里的座机号码，不是手机号码。”

林彦俊似乎一下被问愣住了。  
是啊，李先生接到的骚扰电话都是座机的，并不是手机。

“那就是很熟悉的人了？”  
林彦俊摸着下巴自言自语到。

“不好说，明天我们再去看看吧。”  
陈立农挪到林彦俊的旁边来。  
“不说那个李先生了。结束了工作，这位林先生有没有时间谈一点私事啊？”  
陈立农笑着凑上来。

“诶呀，你闪开，什么结束，唔。”  
林彦俊话还没有说完就被陈立农给吻住了。

“诶呀！”  
林彦俊推开他。  
“你刚吃完饭，嘴巴擦了没有就亲我？”

“没关系的，正好我还没吃饱呢。”  
“唔~”

今天阿成很早就下班了，他很识相。

 

3.  
第二天白天，林彦俊把李先生所有的人际交往都理了一边。  
七七八八排除了一大堆，剩下的也不过都是一些一面之缘的社会人员，并没有什么特别的嫌疑人。

“别着急，晚上我们再去看看。”

晚上十点了，林彦俊和陈立农才到李先生家里。

“李先生。”  
林彦俊礼貌的打了个招呼。

“你们怎么来得这么早？”

没错，是“早”。  
因为今天他们两个来是来接电话的。

他们俩刚坐下没多久，敲门声就又响起了。

林彦俊和陈立农互相看了一眼。

“来了。”  
李先生打开门。  
是外卖。

林彦俊松了一口气。

“李先生这么晚了还吃东西啊？”  
陈立农问。

“哦，我有晚上吃宵夜的习惯。”  
李先生一边说这就一边端着自己的外卖进了房间，把他们俩晾在客厅里。

“呵。”  
林彦俊忍不住轻轻的嗤笑。  
“不问我们吃不吃就算了，还躲进房间！”  
林彦俊气鼓鼓的样子逗笑了陈立农。  
“好啦，他在你面前吃你不是更难过？”  
林彦俊并没有被安慰，给了陈立农一个白眼。

陈立农见状突然把客厅的灯关掉了，凑过来亲了林彦俊一下。

“喂！你干什么！这是在人家家里啊！”  
林彦俊被吓到了。

“我怕你饿了。”  
陈立农不怀好意的对他笑着。  
“更何况黑灯瞎火的，看不见什么。”

两个人正你侬我侬的调情，电话突然响了。

“叮铃铃，叮铃铃。”  
老式座机的铃声在黑夜里显得很刺耳。  
还带着一点诡异的色彩。

几乎是第一时间，李先生就从房间里面出来了，面带惊恐的看着林彦俊和陈立农。  
林彦俊抬头看了李先生一眼，示意他镇静。  
然后深吸了一口气，打开了免提。

“哈喽。”

是一个男生的声音，没有经过变声器的处理。

“今天家里有客人哦。”

林彦俊看了陈立农一眼。

“没关系，来找我呀。”

“来地域和恶魔玩捉迷藏吧。”

“哈哈哈。”

“嘟-嘟-嘟-嘟-嘟-”

电话里传来占线的声音了，林彦俊才按断了免提。

走出大楼的时候已经很晚了，早秋的夜风吹得人凉飕飕的。  
陈立农把林彦俊搂住。

“你说，会是什么人呢？”

陈立农沉默。

“知道他家里有人的人？”

 

4.  
陈立农醒来的时候，林彦俊已经不在了。  
不在家里。

“喂，农农。”  
陈立农刚从床上坐起来就接到了林彦俊的电话。

“阿俊，一大早你跑到那里去了？”  
“你先不要管这个，你把客厅的窗帘拉开。”  
“啊？”  
“去啊！”  
陈立农迷迷糊糊的从床上爬起来走到客厅，窗帘一下子拉开，阳光照进来，陈立农不适应的把眼睛眯了起来。

“农农，你坐到沙发上。”

陈立农不知道他要干什么，但还是乖乖的坐下。

“嗯？”  
林彦俊好像是有点疑惑。  
“行了。”

大概过了十分钟，林彦俊才又重新回到家里。

“阿俊，干什么去啦？”  
陈立农一下子扑到他身上。  
“我去对面了。”  
林彦俊抱住他回到沙发。  
“对面？”

“嗯，我觉得我们这个房子跟李先生家的楼间距差不多，我就到对面一幢去看了看。”  
“然后呢？”

“农农，你记不记得你当时把灯给关了对吧？”  
林彦俊突然岔开了话题。

“嗯？”  
陈立农回忆了一下。  
“啊，对啊。”

“嗯。”  
林彦俊沉吟了一下。  
“我刚才去对面，白天天这么亮我都基本看不清沙发上坐了人，距离超过2000米至少要40倍的望远镜，但40倍画质就会开始明显下降，在没有开灯的夜晚就更加不可能看见了。”

“那你的意思是，”

“嫌疑人，并不是在外界看到他家里有人的。”

沉默。

“那难不成还能是内部看到的？”  
陈立农有一点起鸡皮疙瘩了。

“你真的相信那是什么地狱的恶魔吗？”

“哈哈哈，”  
林彦俊倒是被逗笑了。  
“怎么可能，我才不相信呢。”

“所有的恶，都是人为的。”

 

这天晚上他们俩又来到了李先生家里。

还是11:28。  
这个时间点到底有什么意义呢？

电话准时响了，林彦俊打开免提。

“嘿，今天好吗？”

“没有我的一天不要觉得失望，我还会来找你的。”

什么意思？什么是没有我的一天？

“陈立农你觉不觉得奇怪？”  
林彦俊一边走在回去的路上一边问。

“什么？”

“今天他为什么好像不知道我们也在他家里呢？”

“啊？他可能是没有说吧。”

“不可能，他应该是一个表达欲望很强的人，会尽可能的展现自己对李先生无处不在的控制，他如果知道不会不说的。”

“那你觉得呢？”

“我觉得，他，”  
林彦俊也有点犹豫，有一种隐约的感觉在他脑海里徘徊，好像这是一件很简单的，很平常的事情，他却被迷雾遮住了眼睛。  
“而且我总觉得他的声音是熟悉的，但我怎么也想不起来了。”

“诶呀，算了吧，今天想不出就明天再想吧，我们点点吃的吧。”  
“嗯。”

“嗯？”  
陈立农不满的质疑了一下。

“怎么了？”  
“我去，今天歇业了！”  
“什么？”  
“这家店的外卖啊！这才几点就歇业了？”  
林彦俊抬手看了一眼手表就笑了。  
“嘿，宝贝，你自己看看，现在已经十二点多了！”

陈立农被噎得没话说，径直向前走去。  
走了好几步才发现林彦俊并没有跟上来。

“嘿，阿俊，你怎么啦？走啊！”

“陈立农，我想起来了。”

“想起什么了？”

“我在哪里听过这个声音。”

 

5.  
现在是晚上的十一点整。  
林彦俊、陈立农和李先生齐刷刷的坐在客厅里。  
但是他们今天等的却不是电话。

而是外卖。

“咚咚咚。”  
敲门声响了，是陈立农去开的门。

外卖小哥的手伸着，看没有人接过才疑惑的抬起头。  
面前并不是房屋的主人李先生。

陈立农一把拽过他把他拉进屋子。

“是你吧。”  
林彦俊突然说。

“所谓的，地狱的恶魔。”

“你在说什么？”

他一开口就已经没有辩解的必要了。

“就是你！就是你！我跟你无冤无仇的你为什么要一直这样骚扰我！”  
李先生听到他的声音情绪变得很激动。

“呵？无冤无仇？不是啊！是你忘记我了！”  
外卖小哥突然笑了起来。

“那天晚上也是这个时候吧，十一点了，我来给你送外卖，那天下着瓢泼大雨啊！我在路上连摔了两跤，但不过是迟到了五分钟，你就劈头盖脸的给我一顿痛骂，还把那天的热汤全部倒在了我身上，你不记得了？”

李先生好像是真的没什么印象了，只是哑口无言的站着。

“嗯，你一定不记得了，当然这样的事情我也早就已经司空见惯了。”  
“但是你，太过分了！”  
“已经不早了，我跟你说可不可以让我早点回去，我可以明天来给你道歉，但你就是不让我走！”

“你知不知道那天晚上我女儿在医院里去世了！”

沉默。

“是晚上11:28。”  
“我都没有见上她最后一面。”  
“我辛辛苦苦的送外卖，夜宵也送，宁愿少睡几个小时就是为了我的女儿。”  
“现在我女儿没了，地狱是不会放过你的！”

眼看着小哥的情绪越来越激动，大力的陈立农抱住了他。  
把他送去了警局。

 

“诶！总算是结束了！”  
从警局出来的时候陈立农有一种无事一身轻的感觉。

“嘿。”  
林彦俊也轻松的笑了。  
“不过你以后也得注意，你看你那急性子，有什么特殊情况的时候就得饶人处且饶人吧，不然怕是被人杀了都不知道。”

“诶呀。”  
陈立农不满的瞥了林彦俊一眼。  
“不过也怪那个李先生，你看他也太刻薄了吧！对我们俩也是没个好脸色，难怪这么大岁数还找不到对象！”

“哈哈哈。”  
林彦俊被陈立农的孩子气给逗笑了。

“喂？”  
林彦俊正笑着呢，陈立农接起了一个电话。

“什么？阿成住院了？”

 

TBC.


	2. 杀人的手术刀和猎人的枪

1.  
林彦俊和陈立农到医院的时候已经是后半夜了。

“阿成！阿成！阿，”  
陈立农急急忙忙的跑进病房，却只看到阿成在，  
剥橘子。

“呦，你们俩怎么大晚上的来了？”  
阿成一边把一瓣橘子塞进嘴里，一边漫不经心的说。

“喂！不是你给我打电话说你住院了我们才赶来的嘛！你到底怎么了！我看你也不像有事啊！”  
陈立农走到病床边上仔细的看了看。

“我是没什么事啊。”

“那你叫我们来干嘛？”  
林彦俊在一边也看不下去了。

“我没叫你们来啊！”

“啊？”  
林彦俊这下更纳闷了。

“哦~，一定是农哥没听明白吧，我说我住院了是想明天请个假，不是叫你们来看我啊！”

“呵，”  
林彦俊差点被气得一口气喘不上来。  
“陈~立~农！”

“啊嘿嘿嘿，我那不是着急嘛，没听清就给挂了。”  
陈立农从病床边站起来凑到林彦俊旁边来把他推出了病房。  
“阿俊，嘿嘿嘿，不生气啊！这也不失为一个好机会嘛！”

“什么好机会？”  
林彦俊露出一副看傻子的表情看着陈立农。

“毕竟，”  
陈立农压低了声音在林彦俊耳边说。  
“我们还没有在医院里做过对吧。”

“陈立农，你！”

“啊！”

林彦俊刚准备数落陈立农就被一声尖叫给打断了。  
两个人对视了一眼，向声音传来的地方跑去。

“怎么了？”  
陈立农遇到惊惶跑出来的小护士。

“死，死，死人了！”  
小护士被吓得有点结结巴巴的。

“医院里，死人不是正常的吗？”  
陈立农疑惑的问。

“不是。”  
林彦俊严肃的站在一个病房门口。  
“你来看。”

陈立农走过去在看到房间里面的景象。

和其他的白色病房不同，这个房间是红色的。  
不是油漆。  
是血。

血迹弯弯绕绕的像一个平面的迷宫。

而迷宫的中间是一个人。

一个死人。

 

2.  
是第一时间发现了现场，院长又不想把事情闹得太大影响了医院的形象，这个案子理所当然的落在了林彦俊和陈立农的手上。

“你觉得，我们应该从哪下手？”  
林彦俊和陈立农正坐在院长给他们安排的临时房间的床上，这个房间是方便他们来这里破案的。

“我觉得吧，”  
陈立农一头倒在床上。  
“我觉得我们应该先睡一觉。”

“睡什么啊！”  
林彦俊刚准备站起来就被陈立农抱着一起到在床上。

“一夜都没有休息了，不睡好怎么清醒的抓犯人？”  
陈立农把林彦俊箍在怀里，不让他动。

似乎是觉得陈立农说的也有道理，林彦俊顺从的在他怀里闭上了眼睛。

“睡一会吧，睡一会。”  
陈立农轻轻的吻了一下林彦俊的额头，也闭上了眼睛。

等到醒来的时候竟然是已经是午后了，看来是真的累了吧。

林彦俊没有叫醒旁边的陈立农，而是小心翼翼的从他的怀里退了出来。  
让他再睡一会吧。

林彦俊走出房间。  
医院里面好像还是风平浪静，但似乎每个人脸上都挂着一点忧虑。  
和恐惧。

再次回到那个病房。

为了保留现场，只是锁住了房门，房间里的血迹并没有擦除，半天过去，原本殷红的血迹变得干涸，泛出了斑驳的黑色。

“看出什么了？”  
陈立农突然在后面说。

“醒了？”  
“嗯。”  
陈立农走进来，带上了房门。

“你看，这像什么？”

林彦俊指的是屋子里的血迹。  
这绝对不是无意识的或者自然形成的血迹，杀人犯处心积虑的把死者的血液大面积的涂抹在房间里到底是为了什么呢？

“像迷宫吗？”  
林彦俊问。

陈立农歪着头沉吟了一会。  
“稍微，有一点吧。”

林彦俊摇了摇自己的头，叹了一口气。  
看不出什么。

走出病房，两个人去找了第一个发现案发现场的护士。

“你好，我们可以问你几个问题吗？”  
可能是怕吓着人家，陈立农难得的温柔着。

“好，好。”  
小护士估计是被昨晚的事情弄得惊魂未定，说话也支支吾吾的。

“昨晚，你怎么发现死者的？”

“大概是，嗯，一点多钟了吧，我查房结束，回来看到她的房间门虚掩着没有关上，我就想走过去给她把门关上，就，就看到了，”  
小护士有点说不下去了。

“那你之前查房的时候她还是活着的？”

“对。”

“你查一趟房大概要多久？”

“一整圈的话，大概要两个多小时。”

“也就是说，凶手是在着两个小时之内杀了她。”  
林彦俊在一边自言自语。

“你平时都是这个时间查房吗？”

“不是。”

“不是？”

“嗯，我平时都是十二点过后才开始查房，但那天提前了一个小时。”

“为什么？”

“是马医生叫我这么做的。”

“马医生？”  
陈立农抬起头来看了林彦俊一眼。

看来，要去见一见这个马医生了。

 

3.  
马医生的办公室在这一层楼的走廊最那头。

“啊！”  
陈立农被一个路过的病人撞了一下。  
“你，”  
按照陈立农的暴脾气，他刚准备质问一下这位走路不长眼的病人，但是却愣住了。

“怎么了？”  
林彦俊从前面停下来问他。

“没怎么。”  
陈立农没有说什么就跟了上去。  
“刚刚那那人也太凶了吧看起来。”  
陈立农嘟囔着吐槽。

“比你还凶吗？”  
林彦俊打趣道。  
“喂！我很凶吗？”  
陈立农不满的大喊。

嗯，看起来是挺凶的。

到了马医生的门口，敲了门。

“进来吧。”

办公室很整洁，医用的书在桌上堆了很多，其中还有一些儿童书。  
不知道为什么，第一眼看到马医生你会觉得她，嗯，充满了一种母爱的感觉。

林彦俊摇摇头甩掉了这种奇怪的想法。

“马医生，我们来是有一点事情想要问你。”

“嗯，说吧。”

“昨天，是您叫护士提前了一个小时去查房的对吧，为什么呢？”

“嗯，因为昨天有一个新来的病人，他的吃药时间比其他人早一个小时，为了能够及时观察他的情况，所以就提前了一个小时。”

“嗯，是这样啊，那死者生前在医院又什么特别的情况吗？”

“没有吧，她就是一个很普通的病人，平时很安静，很少与其他人交流，不会有什么，仇人之类的。”

“嗯。”  
林彦俊沉吟着点了点头。

“怎么样，你觉得她有嫌疑吗？”  
出了办公室林彦俊才问陈立农。

“有一点吧，我觉得她肯定有什么知道的没告诉我们。”

“嗯。”

“但是如果是她的话也很奇怪啊。”  
陈立农又接着说。

“奇怪？”

“嗯，你看啊。”  
陈立农侧过来，面朝着走廊。  
“这条走廊至少有一百米，两个小时，悄无生息的杀掉一个人，再完成病房里的血图，然后往返走廊而不被人发现，你觉得马医生这样一个中年女子可能做到吗？”

林彦俊似乎被问住了，叹了一口气没说话。

晚上的时候陈立农睡不着，又出来在走廊里闲逛。

本来想去看一下阿成的。  
突然他看到死者生前的病房，也就是案发现场门口有一个黑影。  
陈立农没有惊扰黑影，而是悄悄的想靠近过去看看是什么人。  
好像是听到了动静，黑影突然转过头来看了陈立农一眼。

是早上那个撞了他的人？

黑影急匆匆的跑开了。  
陈立农也并没有追上去。

还不是时候。

回到房间的时候林彦俊还在睡觉。  
杀人案带来的压力实在是太大了，即使是在睡梦中眉头还是紧皱着。

陈立农轻轻的爬到床上把人抱在怀里，似乎是闻到了陈立农身上熟悉的味道。林彦俊往他怀里缩了缩。  
陈立农低头给了他一个吻。

“晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
林彦俊即使在睡梦中也还是嘟嘟囔囔的回了他晚安。

陈立农忍不住笑了一下，收了收胳膊把怀里的搂得更紧了一点。  
闭上了眼睛。

 

4.  
早上醒来的时候，林彦俊觉得自己都快要被陈立农勒得背过气了。

“嗯！嗯！嗯！”  
他无声的捶着陈立农的胳膊试图叫醒他。

陈立农眼睛还闭着，但是忍不住勾了一下嘴角。

“喂！醒了就不要装睡了！”

“嗯~”  
陈立农不愿意睁开眼睛，也不放开抱着林彦俊的手，而是把头往林彦俊的头上蹭了蹭，两个毛茸茸的圆脑袋在一起磨来磨去。

“诶呀，好了啦。”  
林彦俊被他磨的没脾气。  
“抓紧起来，我们还要查案呢。”

“不着急，今天我带你去查案。”

陈立农说是带林彦俊查案，结果是。  
结果是跑到护士休息室跟人家小姑娘们侃大山！

“诶！陈立农！”  
林彦俊在一边拉住了陈立农的袖子瞪了他一眼。

陈立农倒是没说话，只是向林彦俊眨了眨眼睛。

“诶，你们医院有没有什么八卦啊？”

这么一问，小姑娘们可是不愁没话说，七嘴八舌就唠开来了。

“还有啊，”  
一个小护士神神秘秘的说。  
“就是关于那个死者的八卦。”

终于说到重点了，陈立农的眼睛亮了一下。  
“嗯，你说。”

“你们是没有见过她生前的样子，她很漂亮的，即使是因为化疗头发都掉光了但是还是很好看诶。”

“这又怎么了？”  
林彦俊这个宇宙无敌大直男忍不住问。

“怎么了？”  
小护士露出一副看外星人的样子。  
“我们医院又不是什么和尚庙，男女恋爱自由的好吧！还是有很多人喜欢她的呀！”

“新来的那个病人是不是就喜欢她？”  
另一个小护士插嘴道。

“新来的病人？”  
陈立农问。

“嗯，诶呦，他看起来就很魁梧，凶神恶煞的。”

陈立农心里有了一点预感。

“听说他是退伍军人诶。”

“那天就是因为他我才提前查房了。”  
发现案发现场的小护士说。

就是他？  
那天马医生说的新来的病人？

出了休息室，陈立农一门心思就往前走。

“诶，你去哪？”  
林彦俊拦住了他。

“去会会那个病人呗。”  
“不好吧，我们突然找上人家。”  
“是他先找上我们的。”  
陈立农反驳到。

“什么意思？”  
“我昨天晚上看到他了。”  
陈立农幽幽的说。  
“就在案发的病房门口。”

林彦俊看了陈立农一眼没再说话。

似乎是知道他们要来，那位病人就坐在床边等着他们。

“你们来了。”  
还向他们打了招呼。

“你知道我们要来？”  
陈立农问。

“我不仅知道你们要来，我还知道你们怀疑我。”

被这么直接的说出来，陈立农倒有点不好意思了。

“但是不好意思，不是我，让你们失望了。”

“你说不是你就不是你？”  
陈立农似乎有一点偏执。  
“我们有合理的理由怀疑你，你当天晚上有充分的作案时间，加上你的体格、能力更方面都很符合犯人的作案可能性。”

“那么动机呢？”  
病人反问道。

“因为你喜欢她，”

“搞错了吧。”  
陈立农还没有说完就被打断了。

“我喜欢她，为什么还要杀她？”

陈立农愣了一下。

“是因为爱而不得。”

“爱而不得只会让我更爱她。”  
“我爱她，难道会成为我杀她的起因吗？”

陈立农还想说什么，但被林彦俊给拦住了。

“所以你昨晚去病房门口只是因为想她了吗？”  
林彦俊难得的很温柔。

面前的这个彪形大汉有点忧郁的低下了头去，  
“嗯。”  
声音很小。

 

陈立农走出病房的时候人就像霜打的茄子。

“农农。”  
林彦俊搂住他。

“你知道猎人的手枪吗？”  
林彦俊突然说起了无关的话题。

“啊？”

“猎人的手枪的确有的时候是用来杀戮的，但是也有的时候是用来保护自己，和自己心爱的人的。”

见陈立农不说话，林彦俊就继续说下去。

“就是这样，有的人表面看起来冷漠或者疏离，甚至是强势，只是因为想要保护自己而已。”

陈立农看着林彦俊没有说话。  
他突然凑过来抱住了林彦俊。

“阿俊也是这样吗？”

“啊？”  
林彦俊突然有点反应不过来。

“阿俊，表面上看起来那么冷，也是因为想要保护自己吗？”  
陈立农的声音就在林彦俊的耳边。  
“可是我可以保护阿俊的。”

 

6.  
案情的发展好像走进了一个死胡同。  
可疑的人员全部都排除了，可是还是毫无头绪。  
林彦俊决定从最开始重新来过。  
从案发现场开始。

案发现场的血迹早就被清理干净了，改用红色的粉笔画在了墙上。

林彦俊看着看着觉得有点眼花，干脆坐在了尸体的位置上。

“诶！嘿！你不要坐在那里！”  
陈立农一把拉起林彦俊。  
“不吉利的！坐在那里！”

“诶！等一下！”  
林彦俊突然挣开陈立农的手，蹲在尸体的位置前面。

“好像是这样看的。”

“什么？”

“这张血图。”

陈立农也学着林彦俊的样子蹲在地上。

“你觉不觉得有点眼熟？”

“这张图吗？没，有，吧。”  
陈立农有点犹豫的说。

林彦俊倒是突然想起来了！  
这是第一次在马医生办公室看到的儿童书的封面。

马医生的手术结束已经很晚了，陈立农直接把她截来了案发病房。

“马医生，你觉得这幅图眼熟吗？”  
林彦俊开门见山的问。

马医生抬头看来他们俩一眼。  
“嗯。”

“这和你有什么关系？”

“是我画的”

林彦俊和陈立农似乎都因为马医生的坦诚而吓到了。  
“你知道你这么说意味着什么吗？”

“我知道啊。”  
马医生突然轻轻的笑了一下。  
“意味着我的解脱。”

“解脱？”

“人，是我杀的。”

“凶器是什么？”  
陈立农问。

马医生迟疑了一下。  
“手术刀。”

手术刀？

“医生的手术刀给了你是让你救人的，你却拿它来杀人？”  
陈立农忍不住在一边质问。

“是她叫我这么做的。”  
马医生很沉稳的说，似乎是理所当然。

“她，叫你这么做的？”

“嗯，是她求我，杀了她。”

“这可是杀人啊！她叫你这么做你就这么做？”

“不是的，这是救人！”  
马医生的情绪突然变得有点激动。

“我第一次看到她的时候，我就很喜欢她，她很漂亮，很安静，我把她当做自己的女儿。”

林彦俊突然想起来第一次见到马医生的时候，那种母爱的感觉。

“可是她却不快乐，她不愿意每天待在这里，被无止境的折磨，她想要解脱，想要逃离出去。”

“所以你就杀了她？”

“是她求我，她跪在地上，抱在我怀里，化疗的时候那么难受她都没有哭，可是那一天她哭的好难过。”  
马医生也有一点泫然欲泣的样子。

这样就可以解释了，为什么一个女人可以在短短的两小时之内完成这么复杂的杀人案而不被人所发现。  
因为被害者是自愿的。

“所以你就把她锁在了这样一个迷宫里？”  
林彦俊问。

“不，你们错了。”  
马医生突然露出了微笑。  
“这不是迷宫。”

“这是一张拼图。”

拼图？

“她想要待在一张拼图里。”  
“也许会被打碎，但是只要拼起来，就还会是最开始的样子。”

最开始的样子吗？  
这句话在林彦俊的耳朵里一直回响，一直到马医生被送去了警局他还没有回过神来。

“阿俊？你怎么了，一直心不在焉的？”  
陈立农在一边问到。

“我在想，拼图。”

“拼图？”

“嗯，拼图就算拼回去了，还是会有裂痕的不是吗？”

陈立农沉默着没有说话。  
无论怎么样，这个孩子的一生都会只剩下无法修复的，死亡的裂痕了。

 

7.  
第二天一早再回到侦探所的时候，阿成已经在了。

“呦，阿成，好得这么快！”  
陈立农上去就拍了人家一掌。

“诶！”  
阿成吃痛的叫了一声。  
“我这刚好，你不要又给我打残了好吧！”

“诶呀，好了，你们两个不要闹了！”  
林彦俊在一边是在是看不下去了。

“怎么样，有什么新的案子吗？”  
林彦俊一边往办公室里走一边问。

“嗯，有一个。”  
阿成拿起了桌上了一份文件。  
“是一个绑架案。”

 

TBC.


	3. 捆绑天使翅膀的枷锁

1.  
“绑架案？”  
林彦俊有点质疑的回过头来。

疑惑也是有道理的，林彦俊和陈立农虽然说对案件来者不拒，但是绑架案还是接触的少。  
毕竟绑架案简直就是时间就是金钱，哦不，时间就是人命。  
这跟他们俩的破案风格不太符啊。

啊？你问他们俩的破案风格是什么？  
这你还看不出来。  
就是，顺应天命呗。  
不过这都是玩笑话了。

“这个绑架案吧。”  
阿成开始游说起两人。  
“是今天早上才送来的，时间应该还是比较宽裕的，其次呢，”  
阿成停顿了一下。  
“这个绑架案和其他案子不太一样。”

“怎么不一样？”  
陈立农好奇的打断了他。

“这个案子到现在也没有勒索电话。”

“啊？”  
林彦俊和陈立农都表示不解。

“绑匪既没有打电话来说要什么赎金啊什么的，也没有说要撕票。”

“那他想要干什么？”

“那这个就要你们两个去查了嘛！”  
阿成把文件放在桌子上就出去了。  
留下林彦俊和陈立农两个人面面相觑。

又看了一眼桌上的文件。  
林彦俊还是拿起了它。

 

2.  
林彦俊和陈立农到了受害者家门口的时候，好像有一点明白绑匪为什么没有打勒索电话来了。

这是一幢很老旧的居民房，楼下的垃圾今天没有人来收，堆得超出了垃圾桶，冒出一股酸腐的味道。  
在六楼顶楼，没有电梯，水泥的台阶上的金属条已经被日积累月的磨没了，墙边都是各种各样修电器和通下水道的小广告。  
到了门口，是那种有一个防盗栅栏的老式门，门铃在门的一边。

门铃按了两遍，才有人来开门。  
是一个老头，从防盗栅栏后面很谨慎的看着林彦俊和陈立农。

“您，您好，我们是来，来破案的。”  
陈立农被老人家的眼神盯得有点结结巴巴的。

“破案？”  
老人眯了眯眼睛。

“哦！是侦探先生吧，进来吧！”  
屋子里一个年轻的男生的声音响起来。

进了屋子，林彦俊下意识的就开始打量起来。  
是一个顶楼跃层，面积不太大，装修得很老了，但是很家居，年迈的气息和一种格格不入的时代感夹杂在一起。

“你好，请问是林先生和陈先生吗？”  
男生发问了。

“啊，对，我们是来询问具体的情况的。”  
林彦俊一边回话，一边看到沙发上。  
一对老夫妇穿着简朴，带着一种警惕和生疏的眼神看着他们俩，  
而另一个男生年纪很轻，衣服不是什么奢侈大牌，但是看起来质量都还不错，坐在沙发上倒显得落落大方。

“嗯，请坐吧。”  
男生招呼他们坐下，给他们倒了两杯水。

“是这样的，失踪的，是我姐姐。”

经过简单的介绍，林彦俊和陈立农基本了解了情况。  
失踪者小袁，是这个家庭的长女，19岁，昨天晚上就没回家。  
按理说一个成年女生一个晚上不回家也还没到完全不能理解的地步，但是今天早上，他们在门口的收到了一张纸字条。

“就是这个。”  
小袁的弟弟，也就是找来林彦俊和陈立农的人，把手上的字条递了过来。

“你们的女儿在我手里，千万不要报警。”

陈立农把纸条拿过来翻过来又翻过去看了一会。  
“就这一句话？”

“就这一句还不够吗？”  
一直沉默着的母亲突然发话了。  
“我女儿被绑架了！而且我们什么也不知道。”  
母亲说着说着就要哭出来，看她的红红的眼眶，估计已经是哭了好一阵了。  
父亲叹了一口气没说话，轻轻的拍着母亲的背。

“绑匪没有什么其他的信息了吗？”  
林彦俊继续问袁先生。

“没有了。”  
袁先生摇了摇头，又补了一句。  
“这就是全部了。”

从袁家出来下楼时候，发现楼梯里的灯坏了，陈立农一手拿手机打着手电筒，一手牵着林彦俊。

“你说这叫什么绑匪？怎么什么也不要？”  
出了单元楼陈立农才吐槽到。

林彦俊倒是没急着接话，回过头来又看了一眼这幢房子。

“你说，会不会是熟人干的？”  
林彦俊突然问。

“熟人？熟人为什么绑架她？”

“可是这个绑匪就好像知道她家里不是那么富裕，所以没有勒索啊。还有她的家庭住址，普通的绑匪怎么会知道？”

“也许绑匪即已经跟踪了好几天，了解了情况了呢？”

“那就更不对了啊！”  
林彦俊皱着眉头。  
“如果他跟踪的好几天，那就知道她的家庭条件了，为什么还要绑架这样一个普通，甚至有一点贫穷的家庭的女生呢？也没有直接卖掉，还送了字条来。”

陈立农被问得哑口无言，只好反问道。  
“那你说熟人为什么要这么做？”

林彦俊也沉默了。  
对啊，这好像是一件谁都没有立场，对谁都没有好处的事情。

“算了，我们先去见见她的男朋友吧。”  
陈立农见林彦俊也没有什么头绪，决定转战下一个人。

从小袁的弟弟那里他们知道了她还有一个男朋友，高先生。

虽然绑匪没有来消息，到绑架案到底还是时间紧迫，两个人并没有休息就去了那个男朋友。

 

3.  
去的路上没有开车，两个人都很辛苦了，怕疲劳驾驶会出事故。  
打了一辆车。

陈立农大概是困得厉害了，上车之后靠在车窗上，头一点一点，总是嗑到窗户上。  
林彦俊轻轻的笑了一下，把人揽过来抱在怀里，头按在自己的肩膀上。

“本来就不聪明，别再撞傻了！”  
林彦俊忍不住取笑他。

“哼！”  
陈立农闭着眼睛不满的哼了一声。  
“干嘛啊，撞傻了你就不喜欢了吗？”

“不会啊。”  
林彦俊摸摸他的脑袋，笑着说。  
“怎么样我都喜欢，只要是你。”

没想到那个高先生家住得那么远，下车付钱的时候林彦俊脸都有点黑了。  
倒是陈立农，因为睡了一会，精神头不错，兴冲冲的拉着林彦俊上了楼。

这个高先生的家明显比小袁家里看起来好一些，但是因为在城郊，估计也不是多么富裕，充其量小康。

见到林彦俊和陈立农之后，这位高先生的反应有一点一言难尽。  
没有很意外，也没有一点女朋友被绑架了的紧张感，倒是透着一点局促和故意透露出来的坦然。

“高先生，你知道您自己的女朋友被绑架了吗？”  
陈立农问。

“嗯。”  
回答得很简洁，没有说很多。

“什么时候知道的？”

“下午，一两点钟。”

“这么迟才知道吗？你女朋友多久没联系你了？”  
陈立农有点讶异。

“嗯，快一天了。”

“也就是说，从昨天晚上你就与她失去了联络？”

“嗯。”

“你都不着急吗？自己的女朋友联系不上了。”

“她经常这样，说联系不上就联系不上，我也不知道。”  
这一句回答突然长了起来，陈立农倒有点不习惯。

“那她平时有没有得罪什么人？”

“没有吧。”  
高先生的态度明显不耐烦了起来。

“那，”  
陈立农刚想再问什么，就被林彦俊给拦了下来。

“好，那么谢谢高先生了，今天就先到这里吧，如果有需要我们再来找您。”  
林彦俊说完就拉着陈立农走了出去。

“你干嘛？”  
陈立农甩开林彦俊的手。  
“你看他明明就有问题，为什么不让我问下去？”

“就是因为他有问题，我才觉得不用再问下去了。”  
林彦俊很冷静的说。

“那，”  
“先回去吧。”  
“回去？”  
“嗯，不着急，明天我们再来。”  
林彦俊没再说什么，又打了一辆车，带着陈立农离开了。

出租车开走了。  
楼上的窗帘被拉上。

 

第二天早上，林彦俊先去小袁家楼下把车开了出来，幸好老旧小区没有停车收费系统，不然林彦俊得被气死。  
开上车去高先生家。  
刚到小区门口，就看到他开着车出来了。

昨天的林彦俊和陈立农并没有开车，所以即使是高先生的车从他们俩的旁边擦肩而过也没有认出他们俩来。

一路跟着他。  
他家本来就在城郊了，他还越开越偏，眼看就要开到其他区去了，他才停下来。

下了车，左右张望了一下，急匆匆的进了一家小旅馆。

林彦俊和陈立农对视了一眼。  
其实林彦俊想到了，会不会是自导自演。  
毕竟这样的案子他也没少遇到过，有的孩子是为了开玩笑，有的孩子是想出去玩不想告诉家长，还有的孩子就是想从家里骗点钱。

反正，都是在拿自己开玩笑。

林彦俊和陈立农走上楼的时候，正看到高先生慌张的从旅馆的楼上冲下来。

“她，她，她”  
看到林彦俊和陈立农他也顾不上惊讶，拦住了他们俩却说不出话来。

“怎么了？”  
陈立农问。

“她，她不见了！”

 

4.  
每次到这个时候陈立农这种大力怪物就发挥了用处了。  
无论高先生怎么拒绝，试图逃脱，还是被陈立农硬生生拽到了小袁的家里。

“所以说，这不过是你们自导自演的一场闹剧？！”  
老爷子死的差点背过气去，还是老太太在一边顺着气才没出什么事。

“这，我们，”  
高先生和昨天的理直气壮截然不同了，他现在缩在沙发里支支吾吾的。

“说话！”  
陈立农因为自己被他耍了，也是没有好脾气。

“是，是她跟我商量好的，说不想在家里待了，突然不见肯定要倒霉，不如装成被绑架的样子。”

“她为什么不想待在家里？”  
林彦俊转变了提问的方向。

“因为，”  
高先生欲言又止，看了小袁的父母和弟弟一眼。

“没关系，说吧。”  
林彦俊在一边循循善诱。

“因为，因为她，她觉得父母不喜欢她。”

“什么？”  
母亲好像有点反应不过来。

“她觉得，这个家里没什么需要她的地方，父母只要有弟弟就够了。”  
“她想出被绑架的主意，一是想从家里逃离出去，另一方面，另一方面是想让你们担心担心她！”  
高先生似乎是鼓足了勇气，一口气说出了原来的想法。

“那她为什么现在不见了？”

“我也不知道！”  
说到这个，高先生明显更加激动了。  
“我把她安置在那里，也不敢去找她，怕她被找到，但我今天早上去的时候她就不见了，她去哪里都会跟我打招呼的！”

“那，”  
林彦俊刚准备再问一点什么，电话突然响了起来。

激烈的对话突然被打断，空气变得安静的，只剩下电话铃声在不知疲倦的响着。

小袁的弟弟第一个反应了过来，接起了电话。

“喂？”  
打开了免提，小心翼翼的试探着问话，有一种不好的预感。

电话里有一种很奇怪、很机械的响声，林彦俊和陈立农还没有听清楚。

“明天晚上五点之前，带上一百万到人民广场，否则她就没有活路了。”

很快就挂断了电话，连一句回话的机会都没给。  
但意思是很明白的。

小袁是真的被绑架了。

案件被重启了。

 

5.  
这天晚上林彦俊死活不让陈立农回家，非要带他去小旅馆。  
嗯。  
当然不是普通的小旅馆。  
林彦俊把陈立农带到了小袁失踪的那个小旅馆，就住在她失踪的房间里。

“我们为什么要到这里来？”  
陈立农躺在床上不解的问。

“睡觉呗。”  
林彦俊灵巧的爬到他身上。

正在这时候，房间的门突然被打开了。  
一个服务员旁若无人的走了进来。  
看到他们俩显然有点震惊。

嗯，两个男人，一个大床房。  
两个人躺在床上。  
是有点震惊。

“啊，啊不，不好意思啊，我是来收拾屋子的，我以为没有人，对，对不起啊！”  
服务生急匆匆的退了出去。

“你说睡觉，真的吗？”  
陈立农没被打扰，一边坏笑着，一边翻过来把林彦俊抱在怀里，两个人侧躺在床上。

林彦俊笑了一下。  
“当然是假的。”  
他推开陈立农站起来。

“干嘛呀！”  
陈立农支起一只胳膊撑着头，不满的问。  
当然听起来更像撒娇。

“我觉得有点奇怪。”  
林彦俊站到窗户边上，拉开了窗帘。

“奇怪什么？”  
陈立农问。

“你说她在这里也不过就是一个普通的住户，为什么要好好的绑架她呢？而且，一百万，说实话对于绑架案来说并不是很多，凶手何必要这样呢？”  
林彦俊一连发问，留陈立农一个人在旁边思考。

“你说，会不会，”  
过了好一会陈立农才突然说。  
“会不会是临时起意？”

“临时起意？”

“嗯。”  
陈立农从床上起来，找到林彦俊后面抱住他，把头搁在他的肩膀上。  
“临时看到了这个姑娘，或者说是知道了她和高先生之间的什么秘密，就动了歪念头，想要绑架她捞一笔，也知道住在这样的小旅馆里面的人不会太富裕，所以只要了一百万，凑一凑还是可以拿到的。”

“嗯。”  
林彦俊沉吟着点了点头。  
“那也就是说，这个绑匪要满足几个条件。”

林彦俊从床边走开，打开了他随身带着的大包，从里面掏出纸笔。  
“一，他要知道小袁住在这里。”  
“二、他要了解高先生什么时候来。”  
“三、他要对小袁的家庭条件作出正确的预判。”  
“四、也是最重要的一点。”  
“他是一个新手。”

“你说，会不会还是那个高先生？”  
陈立农撑着胳膊站在林彦俊身后。

“我觉得不会吧，怎么说也是他女朋友。”

毫无头绪。

 

第二天一早陈立农就爬起来了，为了不被林彦俊的起床气误伤，他选择一个人在这个小宾馆里晃一晃。  
林彦俊说的是对的。  
这件事情好像就是有什么蹊跷在里面。

陈立农逛了一上午也没有看出什么，眼看着就要到下午。  
等他再回到房间去早林彦俊的时候，他已经不在了。

什么情况？是只要住在这个房间里都会失踪吗？  
陈立农觉得自己的脑子都要炸了。

但是很快，他就发现了一张便笺。

“我先去小袁家里了，不知道能不能发现什么，你差不多了就自己过来，打车来。（车费不报销）^ ^”

“呵。”  
陈立农无语的笑了一下。

当然在城市另一边的林彦俊更无语。

等到他到小袁家里的时候，才发现家里早就一团乱了。

年迈的父母实在是想不出什么其他的法子了，只好先凑上钱。  
一百万，说少也不少，更何况一晚上之内要变出来真的不是容易事。

这边老父母因为凑不出钱来急得快要哭了，另一边小袁的弟弟还在和高先生吵架。  
当然，高先生是不愿意再来了，但是电话里的声音那么响，林彦俊想不听到都难。

“你说什么呢？你可是他男朋友！这点事情你都不愿为她做？”

“不就二十万嘛！说了会还给你的！”

“你临时拿不出？呵，别开玩笑了！连我父母都能凑出八十万，你二十万都拿不出？”

“枉我姐平时对那么好！你这个白眼狼！”

小袁的弟弟气愤的挂了电话。

林彦俊看得有点五味杂陈。  
要是小袁看到现在的样子，还要说父母不喜欢她吗？还要和男朋友一起合起伙来戏弄父母吗？

“我先借你们二十万吧。”  
林彦俊突然说。

拒绝了小袁父母的感谢，他带着一百万开车去了人民广场。  
他知道，自己只有抓住了这个罪犯，才能拿回自己的二十万啊！

陈立农这边也下楼了，他准备直接去人民广场。  
下楼到一半，他突然停住了。

“喂！林彦俊！”  
陈立农的电话打来的时候林彦俊刚把车停稳。

“怎么了？”

“林彦俊！我知道是谁了！”  
陈立农每次在要紧的时候就会叫他的全名。

“啊？谁啊？”

“你记不记得昨天晚上进来我们房间的那个清洁员？”

“啊？”  
林彦俊好像有点回忆不起来。

“他进来的时候是空着手进来的，根本没有推车，你见过这样的清洁员吗？”  
“还要，他进来，说明他知道屋子里没人，看到我们惊讶，是因为和他想象中不一样。”

“陈立农，这些都是你的揣测，你又什么证据呢？”

“我听到那个声音了。”  
陈立农幽幽的说。  
“就是勒索电话的那个声音。”

“奇怪的、机械的声音。”

“是洗衣房的洗衣机的声音。”

 

6.  
从警局出来的时候，林彦俊简直比被绑架的小袁还要惊魂未定。  
毕竟二十万差一点就打了水漂了。

“诶呦！”  
林彦俊长舒了一口气。  
“你是没看到今天小袁家里的样子啊！”  
林彦俊一边走一边想陈立农吐槽。  
“简直是一团乱！要不是我挺身而出，”

“好啦！”  
陈立农走上前去搂住他。

“唉，你是真的不知道。”  
林彦俊突然有点严肃起来。  
“到这个时候，她才应该知道还是只有亲人最靠得住，只有亲人才是永远的后盾。”

陈立农沉默。

林彦俊似乎意识到自己的话有什么不妥。  
他转过身抱住陈立农。  
“当然啦，我会代替父母守护农农的啦！”

陈立农轻轻的笑了一下，伸手回抱住林彦俊。  
“阿俊没有说错，阿俊也是我的亲人。”  
“是我最爱的人。”

 

虽然已经很晚了，但是他们还是回了侦探所，很多东西要回去处理一下。

“诶呦，酒心巧克力？”  
陈立农一眼就看到了阿成桌子上的酒心巧克力。

“诶！不行！”  
陈立农刚把手伸过去就被阿成打了下来。

“干什么啊！不过是一个巧克力嘛都舍不得给我啊！”  
陈立农有点生气。

“这可不是一般的酒心巧克力。”  
阿成解释道。

“这是证物！”

 

TBC.


	4. 酒心糖果的血色秘密

1.  
“这个，是证物？”  
陈立农低下头去仔细的看着这盒酒心巧克力。  
“他看见凶手了？”

“哈哈”  
林彦俊忍不住笑了，走过去把陈立农拽过来。  
“行了，你别瞎掺和了。”  
把陈立农搂在怀里，转过头问阿成。  
“阿成，这是怎么回事？”

“这是今天刚拿来的，一个大富翁被杀了。”  
阿成指了指那盒酒心巧克力。  
“这个，就是凶器。”

“凶器？”  
陈立农惊魂未定的抱在林彦俊怀里。  
幸好刚才没吃。

“嗯，他是食品中毒死的，就是死在这盒巧克力上。”

林彦俊又看了一眼这个巧克力，不过就是普通的酒心巧克力的样子。  
看来是蓄意谋杀啊。

“怎么死的，具体还知道什么？”  
林彦俊顺手拿起桌上的文件翻看着。

“是他妻子找来我们的，现在她就在里面坐着呢。”

“啊？就在里面？”  
陈立农惊讶的看了一眼办公室紧闭的门。

“嗯。”

“走吧，进去问问。”  
林彦俊拉上陈立农走进办公室。  
果然有一个女生坐在沙发上。

“您好。”  
林彦俊给她倒了一杯水。

“您，您好。”  
坐在沙发上的女生明显是惊魂未定的样子。

“可以请您简单的和我们介绍一下情况吗？”

“好，好。”  
女生支支吾吾的说。

受害者赵先生是面前这位杨女士的老公，两个人结婚已经三年了。  
今天是两个人的结婚纪念日。  
赵先生傍晚的时候吃了一份酒心巧克力，也就是现在外面放的那盒。  
就一命呜呼了。

第一个发现的人就是杨女士，当时两个人刚吃完晚饭，一个美好的夜晚才刚要开始。  
来找他们破案的也是杨女士。  
赵先生是当地还挺有名的一位富豪，冒冒失失的报警并不是最好的选择。

“那，那盒酒心巧克力是哪来的？”  
陈立农问。

杨女士停顿了一下。  
“是，是我给的。”

“您给的？”

“对，但，但我就是随便在外面买的！”  
杨女士有点着急起来。

“没关系，没关系，您不用紧张，事情我们会调查的。”  
林彦俊安抚了她的情绪就送她出了侦探所。

桌上的酒心巧克力盒子明晃晃的。  
似乎里面的酒心并不是酒心。  
而是殷红的血液。

这是酒心巧克力里面藏着的血色秘密。

 

2.  
“你说，要怎么样才能在酒心巧克力里面下毒呢？”  
陈立农趴在桌子上眼巴巴的看着这盒巧克力。  
他是真的馋了。

“这还不容易，随便找点什么毒药注射进去就行了呗。”  
林彦俊一边翻阅着资料一边漫不经心的回答。

“毒药？是什么呢？”

“其实也不是什么毒药。”  
林彦俊合上文件抬起头来看着陈立农。  
“说出来也许你都不相信。”

陈立农知道林彦俊这是故意和他卖关子，吊他胃口。  
但他也乐得配合。  
“什么呀？”

“是杀、虫、剂。”  
林彦俊一字一顿的说。

“杀虫剂？”  
陈立农倒是真的没有想到，会是这么，日常的东西。

“嗯。”  
林彦俊撇着嘴点了点头。

是想把他像害虫一样杀掉吗？

排查了这位赵先生的人际关系之后，他们很快确定了第一个嫌疑人。  
是赵先生公司的另一位副总。

这位副总平日里看起来与赵先生是私交甚好的。  
但是也有一些人说那不过是表面逢迎，实际上他心里恨透了赵总。

要是说起来，他才是这家公司的第一创始人，是赵总走了其他的门路硬是压下了他的项目，美其名曰合作，但是实际上无论是对外的挂名，还是对内的利益好处全部都让赵先生独占了。  
一直以来，这位副总都是不显山不漏水，对赵总可以说是言听计从。  
但是最近却出了事情。  
赵总自己谈下了一个项目出了问题，他却不愿意承担责任，就把错误压在了这位副总身上。

谁也不是与生俱来就应该承受其他人的压榨的。

林彦俊和陈立农去见他的时候，他正在一个酒吧里喝酒。

对于见到他们俩，他似乎有点惊讶。  
“你们是什么人？”

“您好，我们是来调查赵总的案子的。”  
林彦俊递上侦探社的名片。

“赵总？他怎么了？”  
副总结果名片狐疑的看了两眼就随手丢在一边。

“他死了。”  
陈立农看起来很冷静的说，实际上试探的意味很重。

“死了？”  
这位副总似乎是什么都不知道的样子。

“没错。”  
陈立农对他的惊讶还不能完全判断真假。  
“请问，您最近和赵先生是有一点矛盾对吧？”

副总眯起眼睛来看了他们一会。  
“你们这是怀疑我？”

“没有，就是例行公事，和您咨询一下。”

副总又重新打量了他们一下。，然后叹了一口气。  
“也谈不上什么不愉快吧，这种事情我已经见怪不怪了。”  
他拿起酒杯很灌了一口。

“据我们所知，您和赵先生是一直有一点小摩擦，但是这样的大问题还是第一次发生吧。”  
陈立农步步紧逼，不愿意退让。

副总自嘲的笑了笑。  
“是啊，但是我又能怎么样呢？难道我还能杀了他吗？”

“不能吗？”  
林彦俊反问道。

对话一下子变得尖锐了起来。

“我是想杀了他。”  
副总突然放下酒杯说。

林彦俊和陈立农一下都紧张起来。

“但是我不敢。”  
“是，我是受他倾轧，但是没有了他谁来给我发工资？没有了工资，我拿什么来照顾一家老小？”  
他看起来像是喝多了，情绪变得有点激动。  
“我就是不能杀他，就是因为不能杀他，我才坐在这里借酒浇愁啊！”

林彦俊和陈立农对视了一眼。

“那么，今天打扰了，要是还有其他事我们会再来叨扰的。”  
林彦俊站起身来准备离开。

“他是怎么死的？”  
副总突然在后面问。

“酒心巧克力。”

“巧克力？”

“嗯，被人下了毒，杀虫剂。”

“哈哈哈。”  
他突然后面笑起来。  
笑得越来越控住不住，甚至哭了起来。  
“杀虫剂？杀虫剂？哈哈哈！”

“这是他该死！”

走出去几步了还能听到他的声音。

“你觉得，”  
陈立农试探的问。

“我觉得不是他吧。”  
林彦俊回头看了一眼酒吧。

蓝绿色的灯光就像一个无底的洞穴，把人困在了里面。  
有人在里面买醉，有人在里面纵情声色。  
不过是逃避罢了。  
因为怯懦。

这样一个怯懦的人，是不会杀人的。

 

3.  
转变了方向，林彦俊和陈立农准备从那盒酒心巧克力下手。

那盒看起来金灿灿的盒子并不是来源于什么昂贵的奢侈品牌。  
是一个手工作坊。

“你别说，杨小姐还挺上心啊！”  
陈立农一边气喘吁吁的爬坡一边说。

这家手工作坊在一个山坡上，车都开不上去，隐秘的很，但据说很有名，东西做的别致，口味也好。  
当然价格也不低。  
但是作为富豪的老婆，找来这里倒是也不稀奇。

费力九牛二虎才爬到山上。  
还好今天店铺是营业的，不然陈立农真的会翻脸。

“你，你好。”  
陈立农向里面打着招呼。

“你好。”  
是一个很清脆的女孩子的声音。

“你好，我们来是想向你咨询一点事情。”  
林彦俊接着陈立农的话说。

“进来坐一坐吧。”  
女孩看他们俩累的不行轻轻的笑了。

是一个很清秀的女孩子。  
并不像红酒，而是雪碧一样清冽。  
冒着青春的气泡。

“你们来，是有什么事吗？”  
女孩一边给他们倒水，一边问到。

“请问，你认识赵先生吗？”

顿了一下。

“赵先生？”  
女孩回过头来反问道。

“嗯。”

女孩轻轻的摇了摇头。  
“不认识。”

林彦俊稍微皱了一下眉毛。  
“那杨女士呢？”

“啊，杨女士，嗯，她两天前来我这里买过巧克力。”  
女孩端着水到他们面前坐下。

“巧克力，是她直接从你这里买走的吗？”

“对啊。”

“没有经其他人的手吗？”

女孩歪过头想了一下。  
“没有诶，她直接来拿的。”

“那，”  
“好，谢谢。”  
陈立农还想再问就被林彦俊给打断了。

陈立农在门口等了好一会林彦俊才出来。

“干嘛？勾搭人家小姑娘去啦？”  
陈立农又累又窝火。

“想什么呢你？”  
林彦俊揽住陈立农。

下坡的时候很陡，林彦俊一手拽着腿软了的陈立农。

“诶！你！”  
陈立农用胳膊顶了顶林彦俊。

“怎么了？”

“你刚才干嘛不让我问？你不觉得她有嫌疑吗？”  
陈立农没好气的说。

“觉得啊。”  
趁陈立农还没有来得及接话，林彦俊继续接了下去。  
“但是我觉得今天这样直接问也问不出什么，改天再来吧。”

“改天？”  
陈立农想到还要再爬一次这个山坡就很绝望。

“怎么，不想来了？”  
林彦俊回过头取笑陈立农。  
“嗯，不想来，那就算了吧。”  
林彦俊一边慢悠悠的说，一边用另一手从包里抽出一个盒子。

“这是什么？”

“嗯。”  
林彦俊吧盒子伸到陈立农面前，抬了抬下巴，示意他自己打开。

是一盒草莓巧克力。

“哇！”  
陈立农看到巧克力眼睛都直了。  
“给我的？”

“干嘛！不要啊？不要就还给我。”  
林彦俊说着就要来抢他手中的盒子。

“诶！给了我哪还有收回去的道理啊！”  
陈立农把盒子抱在怀里。

林彦俊满意的笑了。  
“行了，知道你一直嘴馋，这下满意了吧！”

“嗯！”  
陈立农重重的点了点头。  
“你刚才就是去买这个了吗？”

“是啊，不然你以为我去干嘛啊？”

“嘿嘿嘿。”  
陈立农乖巧的笑着抱在林彦俊怀里。  
“还是阿俊最好。”

“呦，那不给你买就不好啦！”  
林彦俊坏心思的戏弄他。

“不会！”  
陈立农凑上来亲了一下林彦俊的脸颊。  
“阿俊怎么都最好啦！”

“嗯。”  
林彦俊满意的点了点头。  
“那明天我们再来爬坡啊。”

“啊~”  
陈立农无力的哀嚎在山头上回荡。

不过无论说，这个女孩子都是还要去见一见的。

“你觉得她最奇怪的地方在哪里？”  
林彦俊一边开车回去，一边问。

“你说到赵先生的时候，她顿了一下。”

“嗯。”  
林彦俊沉吟着点了点头。

看到林彦俊不置可否，陈立农忍不住反问。  
“那你觉得呢？”

“嘿！你认识王小姐吗？”  
林彦俊突然没头没脑的问。

“啊？什么王小姐？哪个王小姐？”  
陈立农一副摸不着头脑的样子。

“你看，这才是不认识的真实反映。”  
林彦俊笑着说。

陈立农好像有点明白了。  
只是说姓什么的话，你不会急于说你不认识，而是先询问是什么人。  
但是那个女孩却斩钉截铁的说他不认识赵先生。  
这倒是此地无银三百两了。

“可是，你说她一个手工作坊的女孩子能和大富翁又什么关系呢？”  
陈立农像是在自言自语，又像是认真的询问。

“那就要再见一见才知道了。”

 

4.  
第二天，林彦俊和陈立农又来了这个作坊。  
似乎是因为有了心理准备，这一次陈立农并没有累得太惨。

“你们又来啦？”  
女孩明显有一点慌乱了，但是还是稳住了阵脚。  
“是昨天的巧克力不好吃吗？”

“不是的，巧克力很好吃。”  
林彦俊很礼貌的回答。  
“是还有一点事情想问你一下。”

再次坐下的时候，能够明显感到女孩变得有点局促。  
心里防线即将被击溃。

“其实，赵先生，你是认识的吧。”  
不是问句，是一个肯定句。

女孩抬头看来他们俩一眼。  
默认了。

“方便问一下，你们俩是什么关系吗？”

“什么关系？”  
女孩自嘲的笑了笑。  
“你说对他，还是对我啊？”

“什么意思？”  
林彦俊不太明白。

女孩深吸了一口气。  
“对他，我是情人。”

林彦俊和陈立农对视了一眼。  
那就是说，她和杨女士是情敌喽。

“但是对我，是噩梦。”

女孩和杨先生是地下情的关系。  
但是是被迫的。  
她不敢告诉其他人，但是这段关系的一直维持实在是让她束手无策。

“所以你就起了杀心？”  
陈立农问。

女孩顿了一下。  
“对。”

林彦俊愁着眉头没有说话。  
“那今天就先到这里吧。”  
说完就要起身走开。

“你们，不抓我吗？”  
女孩很震惊的问。

“我们只是私家侦探，不是警察。”  
林彦俊回过头说。

“有错误，要找警察。”

女孩沉默了。  
她知道这句话的双关。

“阿俊，你觉得，”  
陈立农欲言又止。

“有话就说。”  
林彦俊还是一手牵着陈立农一起下坡。

陈立农深吸了一口气。  
“你觉得真的是她吗？”

“不是。”  
林彦俊很肯定的样子。

“为什么？”  
其实陈立农也怎么觉得，他只是想听一听林彦俊的理由。

“首先，她的停顿，这是她撒谎时候的下意识动作。”  
“其次，她是有杀赵先生的心，可是她怎么知道杨女士会正好来这里买巧克力，怎么知道正好是送给赵先生的？”  
“太多太多了，这要很精密的策划。”

陈立农一边听着一边点头。  
“那，我们怎么办？”

“什么怎么办？”  
林彦俊漫不经心的说。

“案子啊！这样下去还能结案吗？”

“能啊！我们还有最后一个方向没有调查。”

 

5.  
林彦俊一路把车开到赵先生家楼下。

“来这里干什么？”  
陈立农纳闷的问。

“下车。”  
林彦俊伸过手来解开陈立农的安全带。

他们去了赵先生的家里。

杨女士看到他们来似乎没有很惊讶。  
“怎么样？查出什么了？”  
一进门她就很着急的问。

“嗯。”

林彦俊肯定的回答。

不光杨女士，就连陈立农也很惊讶。  
他们查出什么了？他这么不知道！

“请问，您认识巧克力手工作坊的女生吗？”  
林彦俊开门见山的问。

“啊！”  
杨女士回忆了一下。  
“认识啊，我的巧克力就是从她那里买的。”

“她是您丈夫的情人，您知道吗？”  
林彦俊一针见血。

杨女士还没有来得及回答，林彦俊就继续说了下去。

“按照常理来说，你们俩应该是情敌，加捻分外眼红的那种。”  
“但是也有可能不是呢。”  
突然转折了。  
“也许，你知道了她的遭遇，或者你对丈夫本就有不满，所以你杀死了自己的丈夫呢？”

尖锐。

杨女士的脸色又一点不好了。

“其实是很成立的啊！”  
林彦俊越发的自如了起来。  
“如果我没有记错，您大学时是学护工的，注射器应该没少用吧？”

陈立农突然想起来，最开始的时候，林彦俊对他说“随便找点什么毒药注射进去就行了呗。”

“巧克力是您亲手给的，案也是您亲自报的，您最后杀人时机，但这倒也反而成了您最好的护盾了。”  
“您说对不对？”

话头给了杨女士。

“您都已经问到这个份上了，还要我说什么呢？”

真的是她。

“可是他不是你老公吗？”  
陈立农忍不住的问。

“是啊。”  
杨女士脸上带着无所谓的表情。  
“可是那又怎么样？”

“什么叫做那又怎么样？”  
陈立农觉得有点莫名其妙。  
“你杀人了！你怎么一点愧疚感也没有！”

“我有啊。”  
“但是我的愧疚感并不是来源于我杀了他，而是我没有早一点报警。”  
“我三年前就应该报警了。”

这个故事很长，但是说起来也很简单。  
不过的连绵的仇恨。

三年前的杨女士才23岁，刚刚大学毕业。

和赵先生认识是在实习的时候，赵先生是她的上司。  
赵先生看上了她，追求得紧，但是一直受不到杨女士的青睐。

直到有一天，他送了一盒酒心巧克力给她。

那并不是一盒普通的酒心巧克力。

那天晚上，杨女士被赵先生迷奸了。

没有报警，没有告诉任何人。  
不能告诉任何人。

杨先生承诺娶她。  
也的确这么做了。  
但是婚后的每一天，杨女士都深陷于苦痛的折磨中。  
他在外面又很多其他的女人。  
他躺在身边的时候都还是会害怕。

这个故事很长，但是说起来也很简单。  
不过的连绵的仇恨。  
不过是日以继夜的恐惧。

从接过那一颗酒心巧克力开始，杨女士觉得她自己就已经死了。

这一天是他们的结婚纪念日。  
杨女士决定用同样的手段杀死他。

酒心巧克力似乎对他们来说总是意味着血液。

“你杀了人你都敢报案，被强奸了反而不敢报案？”

沉默。

时间好像在这间屋子里面停滞了。

画面回到她吃下赵先生递过来的酒心巧克力的那一幕。  
一下子又跳转到她笑着，把装着酒心巧克力的盒子放到赵先生手里的那一幕。

画面里有好多她。

有的躺在床上哭。  
有的跪在尸体旁边笑。

沉默。

杨女士抬起头来看了林彦俊和陈立农一眼。

林彦俊觉得她的眼神里有一种说不出的感觉。  
一种朦胧的，毫无生气的，厌倦感。

“嗯。”  
她轻轻的笑了一下。  
“我不敢。”

好像有什么东西从眼角滑落了，沾上了她的眼影变得亮晶晶的。

“是我的错。”  
她低下头去小声的说了一句。

“什么？”

“会变成这样的。”  
“无论是怎么样，都会变成我的错的。”

又是沉默。

今天，“沉默”这个怪物似乎总是造访这里。  
它像厚重的霾一样充斥着这间屋子，让人喘不上气来。

偏见是可怕的，又不可磨灭的恶习。

我们似乎总是太严苛，又似乎太宽容。  
对不同的人。

 

5.  
杨女士是自己去警局自首的。  
在林彦俊和陈立农的劝说之下。

那天晚上的交流很少。

林彦俊和陈立农两个人躺在床上没有睡，但也什么都没有说。

窗外吹进来的风很冷。  
紧紧的抱着怀里的人才能汲取到一点温暖。

是从爱的人身上漫出来的温暖。

不知道在开着的灯的夜晚独自睡去的感觉。  
也不知道和不爱的人，甚至是深恶痛绝的人同床异梦的感觉。  
不知道什么时候，这变成了一种奢侈又难能可贵的幸运。

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

 

第二天还是在阿成的提醒之下，他们俩才想起来今天要去一所学校做一个讲座。  
难得的两个人都穿着西装。

“诶呦，今天林先生要去结婚啊？”  
陈立农在林彦俊旁边插科打诨。

“陈先生今天这么正经，难道也是去结婚？”  
林彦俊也不甘示弱。

“这么巧？”  
陈立农伸出手来揽住林彦俊。  
“不如一起呀！”

“哈哈。”  
林彦俊忍不住笑了。

学校的讲座进行的还算比较顺利，毕竟这么帅的讲师也是不可多得的。

从报告厅出来的时候，两个人在学校里闲逛。

有一幢楼的骚乱引起了他们两个人的注意。

“诶！你们听说了吗？402死人了！”  
两个女生急匆匆的从他们两个人旁边跑过。

对视了一眼。  
申明了自己的身份才得以进到楼里面。

四楼，说不高也不高，说不矮也不矮。  
楼道里堆满了人。  
这些年轻的女孩子三三两两的站在一起讨论。  
脸上透露出的是难得一见的兴奋和难以掩盖的畏惧和惊恐。

到了402门口，房间里只有一个女孩子，瘫坐在地上。

顺着她的目光看过去。  
是一具尸体。

一个嵌在衣柜里面的女生。

 

TBC.


	5. 永不瞑目的墙中之眼

1.  
任何一个人看到这样的景象都会害怕吧。

寝室的门侧对着衣柜，四个立柜工整的立在一起。  
其中一个衣柜的门大敞着。

里面有一个女孩。

或者，准确的来说，是一个女孩子的尸体。

尸体还没有腐烂，即使已经是秋冬了，这样的完整度还是说明她的遇害时间并不长。  
她穿着一件镶了小钻石的黑色裙子，头发没有放下来，而是利落的扎在脑袋后面。  
露出一张完整的脸。  
一整面目表情的脸。

但是最惊悚的地方还不在这里。

她的眼睛是睁着的。

一双永不瞑目的墙中之眼。

 

2.  
林彦俊和陈立农也是第一次见到这样的案子。

目光从衣柜中的死尸中回过神来，转向地上瘫坐的女孩子。  
她已经被赶来的宿舍管理员拉了起来。

案发现场的女孩子叫做沐沐，是受害者的室友，也是第一个发现尸体的人。

“你好？”  
陈立农试探的问了一句。

无人应答。  
看来是吓得不轻。

“你好，我们是侦探，是来查案子的，你有什么要对我们说的吗？”  
陈立农再次问到。

她呆滞的抬起头来看了他们俩一眼，然后又低下头去。

看来今天是什么也问不出了。

放弃了第一案发现场，林彦俊和陈立农从校方那里拿来了受害者的信息。  
死者叫阿良，是一名大一的新生，来这里刚第一个学期。  
她就是一个很普通的女孩子，成绩、样貌在班级里都是中游。  
并没有什么特别打眼的地方。

但是就是这样一个女孩子却被人残忍的杀害了。  
还被放在衣柜里这样公之于众。

为什么呢？

在班级里面问了很久，也找不出她有一个朋友。  
到了她的寝室，一间简单的四人间，除去案发现场见过的那个女孩子，剩下两个也都是有不在场证明，但是却不愿意接受询问。

也就是说，在学校里查了一天，都找不出一个有立场谈一谈这件事情的人。  
似乎有点蹊跷。

到了黄昏的时候，林彦俊和陈立农又回到了案发事件发生的地方。  
沐沐还在。  
应该是从惊魂未定中缓回来一点了。

“同学，你，”

陈立农不过是刚打了一个招呼，沐沐就像惊弓之鸟一样从座位上弹了起来。

“没，没关系，你坐吧。”  
陈立农急忙让人家坐下。

“咳。”  
沐沐尴尬的坐了下来。

“你不用紧张，我们就随便聊几句。”  
林彦俊在桌子的对面坐下。  
“请问你和阿良是什么关系？”

“室友。”

“就是室友吗？还有其他关系吗？”  
比如说朋友，或者说仇人。  
林彦俊没有问出来。

“不，就室友。”  
沐沐很冷漠的样子。

“请问今天你是怎么发现尸体的？”

说到“尸体”沐沐明显又陷入了一种恐惧。  
“我，我，打开衣柜，就看到了。”

“请问那是你的衣柜吗？”

沐沐似乎是被问愣住了。  
“不，不是。”

“不是？那是，”

“是阿良的。”

“阿良的？你为什么要开她的衣柜？”  
陈立农忍不住问。

“我，我借点东西。”

“那你是什么时候发现尸体的？”

“中午下课回来。”

“早上你们都有课吗？”

“嗯。”

“那阿良是什么时候开始不见的？”

“不知道。”

陈立农忍不住深深的叹了一口气。  
这是室友吗？这是陌生人吧。

什么也问不出了吧。

在回去的路上。

“你说会不会就是那个沐沐干的？”  
陈立农心不在焉的问，毕竟刚经历了上一个案子，对报案的人难免有一点警惕。

“不会吧，如果是她杀的，何必大费周章的把她放进柜子里呢，直接毁尸灭迹不就好了嘛。”  
林彦俊一边开车一边说。

也有道理。  
陈立农叹了一口气，把头靠在窗户上看着眼前走马灯一样的街景。

到小区停好了车。

“喵。”  
不知道从哪里传来的猫咪的叫声。

“诶，是一只小猫诶！”  
林彦俊看到了蜷在草丛里的小猫。  
“喵。”  
学着它的叫声，它就会回头来看你一眼。

“阿俊还会学小猫的叫声吗？”  
陈立农觉得有趣，人蹲在他旁边。

“干嘛啦，哄小动物就是要学它的叫声啊。”  
林彦俊不耐烦的训着陈立农，但是眼睛就没有离开过那只小猫。

“喜欢就带回去养呗。”  
陈立农说着就站起来要抱那只小猫。

“诶！”  
林彦俊赶紧也站起来拦住了他。  
“算了。”

“为什么？阿俊不喜欢吗？”

林彦俊又回过头看来它一眼。  
“我们太忙了，养不活的。”  
说完就搂住陈立农往家走。

“更何况，我养你就已经够呛了，还要养它？”  
林彦俊在陈立农的耳边轻轻的说。

“阿俊！”

 

3.  
第二天又出发去了学校。  
接连两天往学校跑，两个人都打扮的像普通的学长一样，还是挺有趣的。

今天他们的人物是，一定要在这个学校找出一个阿良的朋友！

皇天不负有心人，还真的给他们碰上一个。

是在402的门口。  
一个小姑娘鬼鬼祟祟的往里看着。

“诶！”  
陈立农老远就叫住了她。

人家姑娘一看有人来了，慌慌忙忙的就要跑开，但是陈立农那么长的腿到底不是白长的，一下就把人家拎了回来。

“诶呀！你注意一点！”  
林彦俊上前一下就打下了陈立农拽着人家书包带子的手。  
“同学，你不要害怕，我们就问你几个问题。”

女孩抬头看了他们一眼。  
看起来也不像咱们坏人。

“那你们问吧。”  
女孩整了整衣服，倒显得落落大方。

“你来这里干什么？”

“看看。”  
阿虹漫不经心的说。  
哦，她的名字叫阿虹。

“你和阿良是什么关系。”

“朋友。”

“朋友？”  
林彦俊和陈立农好像是找到了什么稀有动物。

“对啊，怎么了？”

“那她，平时有没有得罪过什么人？”

“没有。”  
阿虹想也没想就说。

没有的得罪什么人。  
没有人恨她。

“那，你最后一次见到她是在什么地方？”

“天台。”

阿虹带他们俩去了这一撞楼顶的天台。  
天台是上了锁的，但阿虹三下五除二就解决了。  
看来是没少来。

“就是这里。”  
阿虹指了指面前的露台。

“那你最后一次见到她是什么时候？”

“前天傍晚、”

前天傍晚？  
那就是发现尸体的前一晚。

阿虹很快就说有课离开了，只留下林彦俊和陈立农两个人在天台。

“你别说，这里还挺冷啊！”  
天台风大，陈立农紧了紧衣服。  
林彦俊瞄了他一眼，把他搂在怀里。

天台很小，一眼就望尽了。

“阿俊，你说。”  
陈立农欲言又止。

“说。”

“你说，这大家都各自有不在场证据，会不会，”  
陈立农深吸了一口气。  
“会不会杀她的人和把她装进柜子里的人是不同的人？”

“你的意思是，凶手是团伙作案？”

“那倒也不是，就，”  
陈立农歪着脑袋闭眼想了一下。  
“反正我也说不上来，我就是有这么一个想法。”

太混乱了。  
林彦俊走到天台沿上，这个案子到现在还是一筹莫展。

“这是什么？”  
陈立农在离他很远的露台另一边沿上问。

林彦俊走过去，是一个小钻石。

并不是真的小钻石，就是女生的衣服和配饰上经常会有的东西。  
好像有点眼熟。

林彦俊想起被放在衣柜里的阿良身上的裙子。

看来她不仅来过这里，还走到过这个沿上。  
林彦俊整个人趴在沿上向下看了一眼，陈立农把手扶在他的腰上。

九楼，摔下去会死吗？

“我们下去看看。”  
林彦俊把身子从沿外收回来。

到了下面，正对着楼上发现小钻石的地方是一块草坪。

蹲下去找了很久。  
果然发现了一样的东西。  
但也不是完全一样。

这个是带有血迹的。

事件开始变得既简单，又诡异起来。

凶手没有动机。  
没有时机。

或者说有没有凶手还要打上一个问号。

因为这所有的线索都不过是指向了一个结论——  
自杀！

 

4.  
关于阿良是自杀的这件事，他们又找过一次沐沐。

虽然她是怎么被塞进衣柜里这件事情还有待考究，但是自杀的事情还是要先和第一案发人沟通一下。

“自杀？”  
沐沐惊异的问到。

“嗯，对。”  
陈立农缓缓的点了点头。

“啊。”  
沐沐叹了一口气。

她的神情说不上来的有一点诡谲。  
似乎是带着一点，愧疚？自责？或者遗憾？  
还有很多很多的如释重负。

林彦俊看不明白，为什么她会有这么复杂的情绪交织在一起。  
或许这个这个故事并没有那么简单。

当他们两个从寝室楼里面走出来的时候，有一个人从后面追了上来。  
是阿虹。

“她不是自杀。”  
开门见山。  
她一上来就说。

“你说什么？”  
陈立农有点不解。

“她不是自杀！”  
阿虹又执拗的重复了一遍。

“可是，”

林彦俊刚想说什么就被打断了。

“她是被人逼死的！”

林彦俊和陈立农都停下来怔怔的看着她。  
阿虹的脸上因为激动而浮着红晕，眼睛漆黑透亮。  
那里面散发的，是即使在昏暗的傍晚也能感受到的。  
深恶痛绝。

“你是什么意思？”  
陈立农愣了好一会才开口问到。

“如果一个人是被逼得活不下去了，那还能叫自杀吗？”  
阿虹突然嗤笑着说。

眼泪从眼角滑下来，被黄昏的光晕照得有点恍惚。

“有人逼她去死？”  
陈立农尽可能的提取着阿虹话里的关键词。

“呵。”  
阿虹低头轻轻的笑了一下。  
“她们只是不让她好好活而已。”

“她们，是什么人？”

“沐沐她们。”

“沐沐？”

林彦俊突然想起刚才沐沐知道了阿良是自杀时的神情。  
那种毛骨悚然的诡谲感又从后脊爬上来。

一个女孩子，真的会逼死另一个女孩子吗？

阿良刚来到这个学校的时候是真的和其他女孩子一样。  
但是她稍微有点自闭，不怎么说话。  
并不是普通程度的不说话，已经到了开学一星期了班里同学甚至以为她是哑巴的地步。

排挤，有的时候是想要取笑你，但也有的时候，仅仅就是看你不顺眼而已。

刚开始的并没有怎么样，沐沐她们也乐得寝室里有一个不说话的哑巴受气包。  
但是日子久了，不知道是对她低眉顺目的样子起了厌烦的心思，还是就是想要欺负欺负她。

一场无声的霸凌开始在这个寝室肆虐。

冷暴力。  
你不说话我也不说话。

安静有的时候是会把人逼疯的。

食髓知味。  
不知道从什么时候开始，暴力开始变得花样百出。  
阿良的顺从被看不顺眼，反抗也不被允许。

“她每天都活在恐惧里。”  
这是阿虹的结论。

“那你是怎么知道的？”

“是她告诉我的。”

“她告诉你的？”  
陈立农有点反应不过来。  
“她不是不说话嘛！”

阿虹沉默的抬起头来看来他一眼，  
“她是不说话，但是她不是真的哑巴啊。”

陈立农一时语塞，并不知道说什么。

看吧，人们总是会妄自揣度。  
在你自己都不经意的时候。

“她什么都告诉你吗？”  
林彦俊接替了陈立农继续问下去。

“嗯。”  
阿虹的脸上浮现出一点温柔的神色。  
“其实她的声音很好听的。”

黄昏的太阳完全落下去了。  
本该一起站在楼顶的时间到了。  
这个时候每天都在到来，每天又逝去。  
每天都一样，每天都不一样。

你不在了。

你飘出去的时候，像一只蝴蝶一样轻盈。  
但是落地的时候，却不过是像一只烂柿子一样。

这就是生命和死亡吗？

对你来说，这就是一切的结束了。

但是对我来说，还早着呢。  
不会这么轻易的结束的。

“所以是你吗？”  
林彦俊问。

没有明问。  
但是如果是你，你就会知道。

沉默了一会。  
“是。”

陈立农倒吸了一口凉气。  
真的是这样吗？

这些不过是最花季的女孩子。  
有人用欺凌逼死了别人。  
有人不堪重负自杀了。  
有人把尸体藏在了衣柜里。  
这一切到底是为了什么？

“但你为什么要这么做？” 

“因为恐惧。”  
阿虹露出了带着疲惫又有点癫狂的微笑。  
“我要让她也感到害怕。”

“只有恐惧，才能报复恐惧。”

不知道说什么。  
林彦俊和陈立农没有立场说什么。

这个案子因为是自杀，最后也没有任何人被送去警局。

都是受害者。

这样的受害者还会源源不断的出现的。

你在等吗？  
等着每个故事中的坏人被惩戒？

不用等了。

现实就是这样，总有很多事情会不得善终。  
我们只能独自善良，独自沉默。

更何况有的时候，那还不能叫做坏人。  
因为如果那样说的话，这世界的坏人就太多了。

 

5.  
案子结束回家的路上，陈立农叫林彦俊在便利店门口停了一下。

“买什么了？”  
林彦俊好奇的往他带上车的袋子里看。

“到时候你就知道了。”  
陈立农捂住袋子故意跟他卖关子。

林彦俊撇撇嘴没再问。

到了小区停好车，下了车之后，陈立农就一直处于一种找东西的状态。  
而是还是专往犄角旮旯的地方找。

“你找什么呢？”  
林彦俊跟在他后面问。

“诶呀，你拿着。”  
陈立农把手上的袋子塞在林彦俊手里，就继续埋头搜索。

林彦俊低头看了一眼袋子。

是猫粮。

林彦俊忍不住笑了。  
看来是找那天的小猫吧。

但是林彦俊的笑容并没有维持很久。

陈立农不知道从哪里翻出一个黑袋子。

是一只小猫的尸体。

林彦俊愣在原地的功夫，陈立农又打开了堆在旁边的其他黑色袋子。

全部都是动物的尸体。

 

TBC.


	6. 小丑的面具和驯兽师的鞭子

1.  
全部都是尸体。

打开每一个的时候手都在抖。

平日里即使是脏兮兮也还是很鲜活的毛发，现在和血液混合在一起，黏糊糊的粘在身上。  
肢体有的是完整的，有的被肢解得横七竖八，毫无章法的放在黑色的垃圾袋里。

真的看不下去了。  
强忍着呕吐感把它们重新放回袋子里。

陈立农抬起头来看了林彦俊一眼。  
他早就僵在原地。

前两天还被他学着叫声逗乐的小猫，现在就在这个尸堆里。

回到家里，躺在床上的时候。

“你想查这个案子吗？”  
陈立农突然在他耳边说。

沉默了一下。  
是需要鼓起勇气的。

“想。”

 

2.  
虽然都是动物的尸体，并没有目击证人，也几乎没有证物，但是也不是没有下手的地方。  
因为在那些黑色的袋子中，除了小区里的流浪猫和流浪狗。  
还有一只猴子。

这个马戏团是巡演到他们这里的，就租住在距离他们小区不远的地方。

今天林彦俊和陈立农来并不是着急破案子的。  
他们是来看马戏的。

来看演出的人很多。

“没想到他们这么红啊。”  
陈立农被进场的人挤得紧紧的贴在林彦俊旁边。

“马戏团嘛，还是有点独特的吸引力的。”  
林彦俊一手揽过陈立农的腰，一边漫不经心说的说。

好不容易坐到了座位上，还没来得及喘口气演出就开始了。

这个马戏团看起来很豪华，实际上人却不大多。  
魔术师、玩杂技的小丑和驯兽师。  
这就是全部了。

但是节目却很吸引人。  
陈立农差点忘了自己是来干什么的。

结束了之后来到演出的后台。

“你好，请问你们团长是？”  
陈立农第一个遇到的就是小丑先生。

小丑先生抬头看了他一眼。  
虽然画着厚重的彩妆，但是陈立农还是觉得他的眼神里透露出一点，谨慎。

“魔术师先生，他就是我们团长。”  
小丑先生的把手往后随意的一挥就走开了。

陈立农撇撇嘴，向林彦俊挑了一下眉毛。  
林彦俊无奈的笑了一下。  
“走吧。”

魔术师先生正在换衣服，刚脱下外套，他们两个人就进来了。

“您好，请问您就是团长吗？”  
林彦俊在门边敲了一下，礼貌的问到。

“是，我就是，请问你们有什么事吗？”

“是这样的，最近在这附近有一件虐杀动物的案件，我们是来调查的。”  
林彦俊一边说一边递上侦探所的名片。

“虐杀动物？我们，”  
团长还有一点不明白的样子。

“被虐杀的动物中，有一只猴子。”  
陈立农在一边插到。

团长深吸了一口气，明白了他们两个的意思。

“好，那你们就查吧。”

得到了团长的允许，林彦俊和陈立农正式开始了在马戏团的调查。

但是调查的对象也不过只有两个人而已。

小丑先生和驯兽师先生。

刚才小丑先生已经出去了，那么就从驯兽师先生开始吧。

这是林彦俊和陈立农第一次这么近距离的看到这么多动物。  
除了很普遍的猴子、猫狗之类的，还有一些大型的动物，包括一只小豹子、一匹狼和一只斑马，还有一只老虎。

“哇，这些，这些给带到市区来吗？”  
陈立农看得目瞪口呆。

“这些是经过特殊的审批的，没关系。”  
驯兽师很冷漠的回答。  
“你们有什么事吗？”

“是这样的，最近在附近有一件虐杀动物的案件，所以我们来调查一下。”  
陈立农一边说一边观察着他。

“哦。”  
他似乎一点也不震惊的样子，坐在一边道德椅子上。

“请问你这里丢过猴子吗？”  
林彦俊突然问。

似乎是没意识到林彦俊会这样问，驯兽师先生抬起头来看了他一眼。  
“不知道。”  
他又把头低下去。

“不知道？”  
陈立农惊讶的问。  
“你这管着它们怎么会不知道？”

“你们也看到了，我们马戏团就这么几个人，我的注意力基本都放在这些大型的猛兽身上，那要是跑出去才是真的麻烦，猴子我一般不太有所谓。”

话是这么说也有道理，但是总觉得，好像有什么不太对。

“最近您有接触过其他的动物吗？”  
林彦俊转换了问题。

“其他的动物？”

“就是马戏团之外的动物。”

“有啊。”

“有？”

“嗯，就旁边小区的猫猫狗狗的，一般都会这样，我去哪里都会观察。”  
他很坦然的样子。

“你们知道吗？”  
他突然改变瘫坐的姿势凑过来，故作神秘的样子。  
“动物也是有智商的，一眼就能看出来。”

“一眼，就能看出来吗？”  
陈立农有点半信半疑。

“对啊。”  
驯兽师先生又瘫坐回去，摆出一副无所不知的样子。

“那聪明的会怎么样？不聪明的又会怎么样？”

“聪明的就带回来看看，不聪明的，”

话说到一半林彦俊突然打断了他。

“不聪明的就杀掉吗？”

驯兽师先生突然被打断了，看了林彦俊一眼。

“那也不会吧。都是平等的不是吗？”  
他的语气突然低沉下来。

停了一会。  
“好，那我们今天就到这里吧，如果有问题，那么我们改天再来叨扰。”  
林彦俊拽着陈立农就要离开了。

 

驯兽师好像说了什么。  
声音很小，很隐约的从后面传过来。  
听得不很真切。

“人也是一样吧。”

 

3.  
第二天再去的时候，他们终于顺利的见到了小丑先生。

林彦俊和陈立农去的时候，一个男人好像正在和驯兽师先生吵架。  
远远的能看到驯兽师先生把一直小狗递到了那个男人面前，但是可能是因为正在争执之中，他下意识的错手打落驯兽师先生的手，小狗一下子从手上滑落，重重的摔在了地上。  
男人低头扫了一眼，就头也不回的去了休息室。

进到休息室。

原来刚才的男人就是小丑先生。

今天没有表演，小丑先生也没有画很厚重的彩妆。  
其实他挺好看的，眉清目秀，跟小丑的样子完全不搭界。

“你们是来查案子的吧。”  
林彦俊和陈立农还没有自报家门小丑先生就知道了。

看来是听说了。

“对，请问您平时对动物的了解多吗？”  
既然已经有了准备，那么林彦俊也不必拐弯抹角。

“不太了解。”

“你们马戏团不就有那么多动物吗？”  
陈立农问。

“那又不归我管。”

呃，也对。

“您喜欢动物吗？”

“不喜欢。”

林彦俊和陈立农都顿了一下。

“我是不喜欢啊，你们干嘛用这种奇怪的眼神看着我？”  
小丑先生倒是没有一点有什么问题的样子。

“那到不是，这是您的自由，我们当然没有权利干涉。”  
林彦俊缓过神来。

“您，有接触过你们马戏团的猴子吗？”  
林彦俊突然问。

“猴子？”  
小丑先生疑惑的问。  
“没有啊，怎么了？”

“那您有接触过你们马戏团之外的动物吗？”

“呃，”  
小丑先生歪着头思考了一下。  
“没有吧。”

结束了问话，从马戏团出来的时候又见到了驯兽师先生。

但是他并没有看见他们两个。  
他正在给小豹子喂食。  
小豹子真的不太大，抱在怀里还像一只小猫一样。

林彦俊又想起了那只惨死的小猫。

陈立农似乎是感应到了林彦俊的想法。  
“走吧。”  
他揽过林彦俊走出了马戏团。

“你觉得，这个小丑先生，奇怪吗？”  
陈立农坐在车上问。

“还好，我倒是觉得他很坦然。”

“你觉得他说的都是实话吗？”

“嗯。”  
林彦俊点点头。

“那他说不喜欢动物，”  
陈立农有点犹豫的说。

“那也正常吧，有人喜欢，有人不喜欢，不喜欢也不代表他就会杀了它们啊。”

“嗯。”  
陈立农沉吟着点了点头。

“我倒是觉得那个驯兽师嫌疑更大。”  
林彦俊突然说。

“为什么？我觉得他还挺喜欢动物的啊。”  
陈立农脑子里又浮现出来刚才他给小豹子喂食的样子。

“唉。”  
林彦俊叹了一口气。  
“我也不知道。”

回到家的时候，林彦俊急急忙忙要去洗澡。  
林彦俊一进浴室，陈立农就开始翻东西。

“诶！你干嘛呢？”

林彦俊的声音突然响起来的时候，陈立农吓得手上的东西都差点掉了。

“你，你怎么出来了？”  
陈立农转过来，手上的东西背在后面。

“我衣服忘记拿了。”  
林彦俊一边说一边就往这边走。  
“你手上拿的什么？”

“啊，没什么。”  
陈立农一边尴尬的笑着一边向后退。

林彦俊还在往他这边走，但是陈立农已经是退无可退了。

“给我看看！”  
林彦俊手环到陈立农身后，两个人一起倒在了沙发上。  
“诶呀！你拿出来！”

林彦俊抽出他手里的东西。

是一个布袋子。  
打开来。  
是一只小猫的玩偶。

林彦俊看着没说话。

“我本来想藏起来，等这个案子破了再给你的。”  
陈立农的嘟嘟囔囔的说。

林彦俊把目光从小猫的玩偶上挪开，看了陈立农一眼。  
又闭上眼。  
凑上去吻了他。

一个吻结束，鼻尖还抵着鼻尖。  
呼气交织在一起。

“会结束的。”  
林彦俊很轻的说。  
“一定会完满的结束的。”

 

4.  
接到阿成的电话的时候已经很晚了。

“怎么了吗？”  
电话是陈立农接的。

谁要是在林彦俊睡着的时候弄醒他，那估计会直接尸骨无存吧。

“农哥，你们之前说的那个杀动物的变态，好像也在我们这里出现了。”

“什么？”

“真的，我刚才隐约看到楼下有一个黑影飘过，等我下去的时候，”  
阿成欲言又止。

“什么？”  
陈立农催促道。

“我看到一只小狗的尸体。”

“这，”  
陈立农还有点犹豫，这还不能完全确定说就是同一个人。

“应该就是你们在找的人。”  
阿成突然说。  
“我看到了他背包上的徽章。”

“是马戏团的。”

“我们去看看。”  
林彦俊不知道什么时候就醒了。

陈立农和林彦俊一起出发了。  
但是却并不是去同一个地方。

林彦俊去了马戏团，而陈立农去了阿成的家。

 

陈立农到的时候，阿成已经在楼下等他了。  
“你来啦，他刚刚还在，应该没有跑远，你追一追。”

“好。”  
陈立农应了一声讲究跑开了。

“他穿着一件黑色的衣服，背着一个黑包！”  
阿成在后面喊着。

今晚没有月亮，晚上小区里的路灯并不是很亮，几乎是黑漆漆的。  
陈立农漫无目的的在小区里面跑。  
但是他跑的很快。  
他怕今天错过了就不知道什么时候再能碰上了。

就在小区公园的转弯口，他与一个人迎面相撞。

“是你？”

 

林彦俊到马戏团的时候马戏团已经关门了，在场地门口敲了很久保安才开门。  
一进去，里面都黑黑的，只有休息室的灯还亮着。

林彦俊屏住呼吸走过去。

二十米。  
十米。  
五米。  
两米。

“你怎么来了？”  
里面的人看到他很惊讶。

林彦俊站在门口没说话。  
他在这里。  
那么，

 

“是你？”  
陈立农与人撞了一个满怀。

是小丑先生。

 

5.  
林彦俊在休息室里和驯兽师先生面面相觑的时候，陈立农的电话突然打来了。

“喂。”  
林彦俊接起了电话，但是眼睛还是紧紧的看着驯兽师先生。

“阿俊，是小丑先生，我撞上他了。”  
陈立农在电话的那一头急匆匆的说。  
“我现在在带他回马戏团的路上，你还在吧。”

“嗯，你来吧。”  
林彦俊说着就挂断了电话。

“怎么了，这么晚了有什么事吗？”  
驯兽师先生还是一副很冷漠的样子。

“这么晚了，驯兽师先生怎么还没有休息啊？”  
林彦俊错开了话题反问到。

“睡不着。”

避重就轻。

不知道为什么，林彦俊就是觉得他很有嫌疑，即使今天小丑先生是被当场抓住。

两个人就这么看着没有说话。

 

车上。

“喂！你要干什么？”  
小丑先生现在被陈立农绑在座位上，挣扎着喊到。

“带你回马戏团，你这个变态！”  
陈立农愤恨的说。

“我怎么变态了？”

“我就知道是你！你杀了那么多小动物还不是变态？”

“你在说什么？我干什么了？”

“呵！”  
陈立农轻蔑的笑了一下，转过头来看着他。

好像有什么不对。  
陈立农皱了一下眉毛。

就在这时候，阿成的电话打来了。

“什么？”  
陈立农突然踩下了刹车。

 

林彦俊在驯兽师先生旁边坐下。  
“您今天晚上去了哪里吗？”

“没有。”

“没有？”  
林彦俊看着他的灰色T恤，明显就是穿出去的衣服。  
显然在撒谎。

“今晚这里就您一个人吗？”  
林彦俊站起来开始在屋子里晃悠。

“不知道。”  
驯兽师的眼神一直跟着他。  
看来是有什么东西怕他发现。

林彦俊没有说话，继续在屋子里转。

“你到底有什么事！”  
驯兽师先生的情绪开始有一点激动。

林彦俊还是不搭话。  
他在触碰他的底线。

“这里面是什么？”  
林彦俊指着一个隔间的门。

驯兽师先生突然站起来要阻止他。

林彦俊猛地推开门。

 

“不是黑色？”  
陈立农疑惑的问。

“嗯。”  
阿成在电话的那一边说。  
“我觉得应该是灰色，可是天色太暗了，我才觉得是黑色的。”

陈立农看着穿着黑色T恤的小丑先生。  
突然，他好像想起了什么。  
“你的包呢？”

“什么？”  
小丑先生一脸什么都不知道的样子。

“我问你的背包？”

“我没有带包啊。”

“那你来这里干什么？”

“驯兽师先生叫我来的，我还奇怪呢，我根本就没看到他。”

“驯兽师先生？”

 

林彦俊猛的推开门。  
是一个暗房。

里面全部都是照片。

各种各样的动物尸体。

林彦俊回过头来看了他一眼。

门边放着一个背包，明显是刚匆忙的扔进来的。  
包上别着一个马戏团的徽章。

 

“所以，这是？”  
林彦俊很努力的让自己看起来心平气和。

“你都看到了，还要我说什么？”  
驯兽师先生一副破罐子破摔的样子瘫坐在座位上。

“为什么？”

“我不是说过嘛，动物也是有智商的。”

“不聪明的就可以杀掉吗！”  
林彦俊有点控制不住自己的情绪了。

“哈哈哈。”  
驯兽师先生却突然笑了起来。  
“不是的。”

“我是杀掉了聪明的。”

“什，什么？”  
林彦俊有点不明白。

“人也是一样的。”  
驯兽师先生幽幽的说。

林彦俊突然想起来，这句话在他第一次见到驯兽师先生的时候就听到过。

“聪明的人只会指派人，从来不把人当人看！”  
驯兽师先生的情绪变得很激动。

“难道愚蠢的人，连聪明的动物都比不上吗？”

林彦俊想起他坐在门口喂小豹子的那一天。  
豹子，是多么聪明的动物啊。  
难道那个时候他的心请也是嫉恨吗？

“聪明的人都该死！”  
驯兽师的脸上冒出凶恶的表情看着林彦俊。

 

6.  
陈立农好像意识到什么，重新发动了汽车一路狂飙到马戏团。

刚停稳就要往里面跑。

“诶！你先给我松开啊！”  
小丑先生在副驾驶大喊。

陈立农回头看了他一眼，还是叹了一口气来给他解开。

刚解开。

“砰！”

是枪响。

“阿俊。”  
陈立农呢喃了一句就向里狂奔而去。

“诶！”  
小丑先生也向里面跑去。

在休息室。

陈立农呆站在门口。

小丑先生气喘吁吁的赶过来就看到这样的景象。

 

尸体躺在地上。  
血溅到了镜子上，有点模糊了。

什么都看不清了。

“你，你，你居然杀人了！”  
小丑先生结巴着说道。

“我，我没有。”

“不是，不是我杀的。”

 

林彦俊转过头来说。

 

TBC.


	7. 黑暗童话故事——再见彼得潘

1.  
只有一个晚上的时间。

天亮就会报警。

陈立农把小丑先生关进了休息室的暗房。

“到底是怎么回事？”  
他走到林彦俊旁边。

林彦俊还处在震惊中尚未平复，根本就说不出话来。

“说话啊，阿俊！”  
陈立农把手扶到林彦俊的肩膀上。  
“我会帮你的，你说话啊！”

“我不知道。”  
林彦俊很小声的说。  
“我不知道是怎么回事。”

在陈立农他们来之前，这里发生的事情很简单。  
简单到没有办法解释。

 

“聪明的人都该死！”  
驯兽师的脸上冒出凶恶的表情看着林彦俊。

林彦俊刚想要再说什么，外面突然传来了枪声。  
“砰！”

“陈立农，”  
林彦俊喃喃的说。  
他知道陈立农正在来的路上。  
万一小丑先生和他是同伙怎么办？万一他有危险怎么办？  
电光火石的瞬间他想了很多，当他想要跑出去看看的时候，刚跑出休息室的门。

“砰！”  
又是一枪。

但是这一次，枪声是从休息室里面传来的。

林彦俊转过来就看到驯兽师先生倒在了地上。

 

“你的意思是说，你再回来，他已经死了？”  
陈立农疑惑地问。

“是。”  
林彦俊回答得魂不守舍。

“可是，可是这间休息室，”  
陈立农环视了一圈。  
“这间休息室里并没有别人啊。”

一场争分夺秒的灵异案件。

林彦俊坐在休息室的沙发上神游，而陈立农则在是旁边转悠。

的确是枪杀，一枪致命。  
屋子里没有其他的痕迹了，如果这样的话，即使没有物证，林彦俊也会是第一嫌疑人。

一筹莫展。

陈立农回到林彦俊的旁边坐下，伸出手握住他的。  
林彦俊一向畏寒，手已经是冰凉冰凉的了，但是陈立农还是紧紧的攥在手里。  
不想放开。  
不能放开。

对面的全身镜已经模糊了，从镜面里看整个屋子都被红色的血液给浸染，看不真切了。

陈立农的眼睛有点看花了，走过去想要擦一擦这面镜子。

“咯。”  
镜子突然响了一下。

陈立农再次伸手推了一下。

“阿俊，这面镜子好像会动的。”

是一面单面镜。

陈立农用尽了各种方法终于打开了。  
里面是一个小型的升降梯。

陈立农和林彦俊互相看了一眼。

从升降梯上去的时候，陈立农一直牵着林彦俊的手。  
升得越高，心跳就越快。

到顶了。  
是剧场。  
原来这个通道是变大型的魔术时用的通道。

“你们来啦。”

是魔术师先生。

 

2.  
魔术师先生就坐在下面的观众席。  
整个剧场就只有他们三个人，空荡荡的。

“是你干的？”  
陈立农站在舞台上问。

“你指什么？”  
魔术师先生漫不经心的回答。

“驯兽师先生。”

“是啊。”

太坦诚了，这倒让陈立农有点没想到。  
但是林彦俊的思绪却飘远了。  
他想起驯兽师先生对他抱怨聪明的人的样子，所以是因为受到了魔术师先生的打压吗？

“他们都不过是工具而已，活着与死了，也没有什么不一样。”  
魔术师先生一边把玩着手上的戒指。

“你在说什么？那是人命啊！”  
陈立农怒不可遏的说。

“哈哈哈。”  
魔术师先生突然笑起来。

“你是故意的吗？”  
林彦俊突然说。

魔术师先生停下了笑，一副愿闻其详的样子。

“故意引导他这么做，杀害动物，还在我们小区，然后允许我们来你们马戏团调查，是故意的吗？”  
林彦俊很冷静的说。  
“如果你的目标是除掉他，那么你早就可以神不知鬼不觉的处理掉，但是你偏偏选在这种时候，是故意的吗？”

魔术师先生挑了挑眉毛。  
“是。”

“可是你为什么要怎么做？”  
陈立农情绪又点激动。  
“为什么要害阿俊？”

“因为，只有伤害你最爱的人，才能真正的伤害到你。”

陈立农皱着眉头捕捉它这句话的关键意思。

“哈哈哈。”  
魔术师先生又一次笑了。  
“你还是和你爸爸一样愚蠢。”

“我爸爸？”  
陈立农突然听到爸爸，有点吃惊。  
爸爸，一直是他不敢提起的词。  
“你认识我爸爸。”

“是，我认识你爸爸，我也认识你。”  
“只是可惜，你们都不认识我。”

“你到底是什么人？”

“陈立农，为什么你不敢做警察？”  
魔术师先生突然转口问。

陈立农，你为什么不敢做警察？  
为什么，不敢做警察？

这个问题陈立农问了自己好多年了。  
从父亲不在了开始。

陈立农的父亲是一个警察。  
但他的去世有很大的争议，有人说他是因公殉职，但也有人说他是判错了凶手畏罪自杀了。  
但是这些对陈立农来说都是没有意义的。  
对他来说父亲不是警察。

父亲只是父亲。

“所以，你是？”  
陈立农的脑子里突然闪现出来。

“没错，当年最后一个凶手就是我哥哥。”  
魔术师先生轻蔑的笑了一下。  
“是你，是你爸爸害死了他！”

“没有，没有。”  
陈立农低下了头。  
“不是这样的。”

“那也是你哥哥是凶手，警察没有做错什么。”  
林彦俊一边说，一边把一只手放到了陈立农后面轻轻的拍了拍他的背。

“才不是！我哥哥是被冤枉的！”  
魔术师先生的情绪突然变得激动起来。

是手枪。

“你！”  
林彦俊想要从舞台上下去阻止他。

“结束吧，只要你死了，我就放下。”

“砰！”

 

3.  
林彦俊做了一个梦。

 

好像是他和陈立农第一次见面的时候。

两个人坐在警察学校的门口都不进去。  
林彦俊是因为不想被体制控制，懒得去。  
他没问过陈立农为什么。

后来两个人就一起开了侦探社。  
梦里两个人在吵架，彼此都是很有主见的人。

但是一下子又是两个人在接吻。  
林彦俊坐在椅子上，陈立农坐在办公桌上。  
他把头低下来，手捧着自己的脸。

一个吻结束，陈立农没有离开，唇还贴着，很轻的说。  
“我可以保护阿俊的。”

不对，这不是在办公室里说的话。  
画面开始混乱了，跳帧一样匆匆的闪过去。

是好多个夜晚。  
从嫌疑人家里出来的夜晚，从被害者家里出来的夜晚，从警局出来的夜晚，从侦探所出来的夜晚，从医院出来的夜晚。  
好多好多。

《一千零一夜》是一个童话故事吧？

 

林彦俊突然醒了。

病房的窗户不知道什么时候开了，风从外面吹进来。  
好冷。

他站起来走过去，把窗户关上。

掀起被子，爬到病床上。

“陈立农，我好冷哦，和你挤一挤好不好。”  
他抱住怀里的人。

陈立农还在昏迷。

三天了。  
医生说子弹没有伤到心肺，已经取出来了，就是不知道什么时候能醒。

“陈立农，我说过会对你好的，你不可以不要我，我会对你很好很好的，真的。”  
林彦俊抱着他还是觉得冷，人不停的往里缩。

“陈立农，我想吻你。”  
林彦俊突然说。

没有人回答。

他凑上去，轻轻的把唇瓣贴到陈立农的唇上。

“我也想吻你了。”  
眼睛还没有睁开的人突然说。  
这个吻有了温热的回应。

“陈立农，夜里冷。”  
“我怕冷。”  
林彦俊眼里有什么在闪，他用胳膊把自己撑起一点对陈立农说。

“没事，这样就不冷了。”  
陈立农把他重新抱回了怀里。

 

 

番外  
1.  
林彦俊在病床上吻了陈立农之后就被抱住不让下去了。

“干什么？”  
林彦俊趴在他身上问。

“阿俊，”  
陈立农把头埋在他耳边，很小声的说。  
“你还记不记得我说的，来医院也不失为一个好机会。”

“什么，好机会？”  
林彦俊有点想起来了，但是他装作不知道。

“我们不是还没有在医院做过吗？”  
陈立农坏笑着说。

“陈立农！”  
林彦俊捶了他一下。  
“你，唔”  
还没说完就被一个吻堵住了。

还好病房的门是关着的。

 

2.  
从医院出来的第一件事，林彦俊就提议去查陈立农父亲以前的案子。

“算了吧。”  
陈立农不太想。  
或者说他不敢。

“农农，不管是怎么样，如果你不去面对你就会一直害怕的。”  
林彦俊用手揽住陈立农的肩膀。  
“农农，你相信我。”

也相信你自己和你父亲。

这个案子实在是过去太多年了，他们又是体制外部的人，其实查起来很难。  
但是林彦俊坚持要查，找了很多门路，推了很多工作  
三个月。  
整整查了三个月，才给出一个答案。

魔术师先生因为谋杀、杀人未遂，还有枪支走私的控诉已经入狱了。  
陈立农去看他的时候林彦俊并没有跟着进去。

“去吧，我在外面等你。”  
林彦俊对他笑了一下。

陈立农深吸了一口气，带着酒窝的鼓励去了。

“是我父亲的失误，我代他想你道歉。”  
陈立农开门见山。

魔术师先生突然笑了，然后就哭了起来。  
“谢谢你。”  
他突然说。  
“我只是等这样一个答案而已。”

陈立农从里面出来的时候，林彦俊正在外面的树下等他。  
嗯，他很注重防晒的。

陈立农突然轻轻的笑了。  
是啊，无论是什么样子的，都只是在等一个答案而已。

“阿俊！”  
他一边喊着一边跑过去。

“嗯，所以，陈立农，现在你要回去当警察吗？”  
林彦俊突然问。

陈立农被他逗笑了，原来他害怕自己会离开吗？

“不会啊。”  
陈立农说。  
“我要和阿俊一起。”

 

2.  
阿成今天早上进办公室的林彦俊和陈立农又在接吻。  
一个坐在办公桌上，一个坐在椅子上。

这是什么接吻狂魔吗？  
阿成一边腹诽着一边默默的关上门退了出去。  
这么久了他还是很有眼力见的。

他看着自己的位置上一堆文件堆着。

侦探所的故事还在继续。

 

终

**Author's Note:**

> 关于《一千零一夜》  
> 《一千零一夜》到这里已经全部结束了，首先要感谢每一个阅读过它，无论是喜欢或是不喜欢的人。  
> 这个故事经历过很多坎坷，在创作它的时候我也每天都在挣扎，经过很多调整，它才成为现在的样子。  
> 而在此之中，有一些话想要和大家分享。
> 
> 《一千零一夜》的七个故事，属于系列故事，并不是连贯的，而它们每一个的背后都有很多未完的话。
> 
>  
> 
> 1.陌生人的来电  
> 在这个故事当中，受害者和嫌疑人是陌生人的关系，那么为什么会有冲突呢？  
> 我们每个人都有对我们自己来说很珍贵、很重要的人，我们总是为他们付出很多。  
> 但是这样的心意仅仅只有自己知道而已。  
> 冲突，往往只是不经意的举动和恶意，因为你永远无法知道，那给别人带来了什么。
> 
> 我们都有自己的生活，却又不可避免的和其他人交织在一起。  
> 并不是说忍气吞声，或者得过且过。  
> 而是在适当的时候，多给陌生人一点宽容和温柔，我想这是有必要的。
> 
>  
> 
> 2.关于我爱你的两种方式  
> 我爱你。  
> 是会保护你，还是会成全你的所有决定？  
> 这样的问题似乎对我们每个人来说都很难以抉择。  
> 爱，既是保护，又是尊重。
> 
> 这个故事中的“拼图”是我非常喜欢的意象。  
> 它好像既有趣又残忍，完整和破碎在它身上是共存的。  
> 如果可以，我希望大家都能成为一幅画，哪怕不是那么美，但是也不要留有裂痕。
> 
> 在这个故事中还讲到安静、疏离的人，这往往并不是他们的本心，只是出于一种自我保护。  
> 我想要替这样的人发声，替这样的人正名。  
> 所有的冷漠都是来源于怯懦。  
> 请一定更加爱他。
> 
>  
> 
> 3.爱是我没有说出口的话  
> 有一些爱，是我从来没有告诉过你的。
> 
> 故事中的受害者对于自己的家庭、父母都怀着深重的不信任。  
> 有的时候，他们会好像不喜欢你，或者忽视你。  
> 但千万记住，没有什么好怀疑的。  
> 只是因为，爱是我没有说出口的话。
> 
> 很多孩子都这样做过吧。  
> 可能不是绑架，只是自残、绝食等等。  
> 为什么好像伤害自己比伤害对方还要奏效？  
> 只是因为，爱是我没有说出口的话。
> 
>  
> 
> 4.变异的爱情  
> 当我在写这个故事的时候，我的大纲上只有五个字——“变异的爱情”，即使后来这个故事做了一定的调整，这几个字还是根深蒂固在我的脑海中。  
> 究竟怎样得来的爱情才能存续？  
> 究竟怎样的爱情才能不变异？
> 
> 这个故事中的受害者其实可以说是罪有应得。  
> 他在职场中打压下属，肆意盘剥，在情感中荒淫无度，不择手段。  
> 现实中就是这样，有时带给我们黑暗的并不是一些在角落里蠢动的人，而是身居高位、时常露脸、精明强势，甚至是受人欢迎的家伙。
> 
> 可就是这样一个人，我们也不能够用自以为的惩罚去处置。  
> 就像故事里说的，我们应该去寻求正常的手段，而不是被仇恨拉下深渊。  
> 我们所能做的就是更好的保护好自己，捍卫自己的权利。
> 
> 诚然，偏见是可怕的东西。  
> 但请一定鼓起勇气，不要畏惧。
> 
>  
> 
> 5.少女的罪与罚  
> 冷暴力、语言暴力、争斗。  
> 不知道什么时候，这些词变成了少年人生活中的关键词。  
> “只有恐惧，才能报复恐惧。”  
> 这句话是不对的。  
> 以恐惧去报复的恐惧的话，那和本来带给你恐惧的人又有什么不同呢？
> 
> 这个故事我删减了很多，并不想特别细致的去说，那会太可怕、太压抑。  
> 在少年的时期，我们都经历过太多的无法言说的情绪，但唯有自杀是最不可取的方式。  
> “我不会抚平你的伤口，也不打算拘谨的隐藏它、无视它。若是你只能等待它慢慢痊愈，那么我就和你一起等待。”
> 
>  
> 
> 6.世界上的每一个你  
> 你住的小区或者你念书的学校，也有很多它们吧。  
> 在你不经意的时候窜出来，或者光明正大的在你面前晒太阳。  
> 它们好像什么都不怕。  
> 但是其实，它们都是无主的流浪鬼。
> 
> 有的时候你会脚步匆匆的嫌恶走开，有的时候你会蹲下逗弄逗弄它们，有的时候你会从小卖部带上一根肉肠。  
> 给世界上的每一个它。
> 
> 它们是没有主人，但是他们会遇到世界上的每一个你。  
> 带它们去晒太阳吧。  
> 天冷了。
> 
>  
> 
> 7.犀牛角和鲨鱼的牙齿  
> 这个本来是第七章的标题，因为本来有八章，但是被我删减了。  
> 犀牛角和鲨鱼的牙齿。  
> 这是我对陈立农和林彦俊人物的形象定位。
> 
> 独自奢侈珍贵，独自纯白无瑕。  
> 彼此尖锐锋利。
> 
> 在故事中我尽量把他们写得很温柔，但实际上他们都是非常聪明，非常锐利的人。  
> 但是为什么他们还是拥抱彼此的尖刺呢？
> 
> 因为爱。  
> 因为林彦俊说的“我会代替父母守护农农”；  
> 因为陈立农说的“我可以保护阿俊”。
> 
> 当你想要靠近另一个人的时候，你并不是非要丢掉自己的什么，只要彼此能够接受对方身上的那么一点尖锐，拥抱还是很温暖的。
> 
>  
> 
> 最后，该故事中的所有人物、职业、情节均为虚构，请勿上升。
> 
> 希望大家都能过即使不是那么完满，但是温柔平和的生活。
> 
> 再次谢谢大家。


End file.
